Destiny
by Arus
Summary: Keith is still learning about his new abilities, but now has to face another revlation. Sequel to Birthright. Ongoing...
1. Destiny Chapter 1

Destiny Ch. 1 Destiny  
Ch. 1/?  
  
By Dani aka Arus  
  
Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are a copyright of World Events Productions, LTD.  
  
Rating: PG (for some adult language)  
  
Author Notes: I am posting the first chapter of a new Story in my new timeline. This one follows right after my Birthright (so if you missed it, check the archives - can't read this one without reading that one, otherwise, you'll be thrown for a huge loop)  
  
"I won't be gone long. 2 days at the most."  
  
Keith smiled as he packed a small duffle bag.  
  
"I really hate these formal meetings," Lance commented. "Vallis has already been accepted into the Alliance. I don't see why they need to send an official to oversee the last part of it."  
  
"Since we were Vallis' sponsors, it is our duty to see it all the way through to the end," Keith said as he closed up his bag. "And since Coran and I are the only one on 'staff' that knows about the procedures, I chose to go to Vallis." He then smiled again. "And a good excuse for me to take a small vacation."  
  
"Wait, did I hear the V-word?" Lance asked. "I must have heard you wrong, but did you actually say, vacation?"  
  
"Lance.."  
  
Lance smiled. "Well, remember, Allura's ball is this weekend, and she will have your head if you don't show up to it," he stated.  
  
"That masquerade ball right?" Keith asked. "I haven't even chosen a costume..maybe I should extend..."  
  
"Keep that thought outta your head," Lance warned. "Or else, Allura will have more than just your head."  
  
"Ouch."   
  
********  
  
Anala smiled as she greeted Keith in front of the newly reconstructed castle. She hugged him tightly as Xue and their mother joined them.  
  
"Hope that our little ruse hasn't taken you away from your duties?" Alysson stated after she hugged him. "I must thank Coran for all that he has done for us. He must really care for your team."  
  
Keith smiled. "He sure has a strange way of showing it, however." He then looked around. "I see that you have been very busy."  
  
"We've done much in the last few months," Anala stated. "Thanks to the help of the Galaxy Alliance. But there is a lot more that we have to do."  
  
"Time is what you have," Keith said. "I'm starved. I hope that you have dinner in mind."  
  
**********  
  
"Dr. Gorma wants any information you can give on our people," Keith said as they sat around the dinner table. "Any medical information that could help him."  
  
"We have what he needs on record," Alysson said. "I'm sure he's taking every precaution."  
  
"I think he finds it more fascinating than for information sake," Keith stated with a smile. He then turned to Anala. "You said that it was important that I return."  
  
Anala slowly nodded as she met her mother's gaze. "Once we finish with dinner, we'll discuss it further in the study."  
  
**********  
  
Anala smiled as she handed Keith a glass of wine while they took their seats in the many chairs in the study. She took a seat next to her mother as they turned their gazes to him.  
  
"Actually, its kinda a good thing that you did ask about the medical files," Anala started. "Because, we wanted to speak to you about it."  
  
"Am I going to grow a third arm or something?" Keith asked.  
  
"Nothing like that," Anala said with a smile. "But, you could say that its something...very personal."  
  
"Personal."  
  
"Maybe, I should leave the room, and just let mother explain it," Anala said. "I don't think this is something you'd want to discuss with your sister in the room."  
  
"Whatever it is, you both can tell me," he said. "So what is so personal about it?"  
  
"Even though you are half-human, you will experience some of the developmental stages that Vallusians go through in their lives," Alysson began. "And unfortunately, some of those developmental stages can seem a bit..."  
  
"Animal-like," Anala finished.  
  
"I see," he stated. "And in what way will this happen to me?"  
  
"There are three additional developmental stages a Vallusian may go through after their right into adulthood," Alysson started again. "Since you've already gone through that rite, you will soon be entering your last developmental stage."  
  
"One of three possible stages," Anala added. "I say one of three because all Vallusians go through only the first stage."  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
"The other two are for only those who have destined to be something more," Alysson stated.  
  
"The three stages are named. The Rite of Nilan; the Rite of K' chau, and the Rite of Ylren," Alysson continued. "The Rite of Nilan is the only one that we all go through."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
Alysson slowly stood and walked around the table that separated them and took a seat next to him on the couch he was on. She slowly pulled up the sleeve on the gown she wore and showed him the chain of marks that surrounded her wrist.  
  
"These are the marks of Nilan," she said. "I've darkened them for you to see, but normally they are unnoticeable. Much like the intricate lines of your fingerprints. These will start to form, and usually will take months to fully encircle your wrists. They will also appear around your ankles as well as your neck." She then turned to Anala and had her come over. She pulled up Anala's sleeve and showed him the same marks. "She has started hers and you can see here, that they are incomplete."  
  
"When will they start?" Keith asked. "And how do they begin."  
  
Anala smiled. "It starts when you are ready to court someone."  
  
"Court?" Keith nearly blurted.  
  
"As I stated, this is a left-over attribute from our ancestors that will seem, animal-like," Alysson stated. "But, unlike our 'ancestors', we've evolved over time. The only significance it holds to us today is that, it tells everyone that ."  
  
"You're free to do the horizontal mambo," Anala stated. "At least I think that's what Lance called it."  
  
"ANALA!" Alysson nearly yelled.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to call it?!"  
  
Keith smiled. "We call it sex, Anala," he simply stated. "Lance calls it many things, but it means the same thing."  
  
"I see," she said with a smile.  
  
"Much like how a male will show off himself to impress a female," Alysson continued. "Its just a little different for us."  
  
"So until I find someone to court, the marks wont show up?"  
  
"Not as simple as that," Alysson stated. "They could appear because another Vallusian of the opposite sex is going through it as well. Nature hasn't exactly caught up with our evolution as yet, but it does provide us with added abilities."  
  
"Namely?"  
  
"It's different for all of us," Anala stated. "Though after you finish the Rite of Nilan, your new gifts shall manifest themselves."  
  
"Again, I hope it wont a be a third arm or something."  
  
"Nothing that severe," Alysson stated.  
  
"What about the other two stages?"  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about, since those two stages," Alysson stated, since you are most likely not going to be able to go through them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom, it wont hurt him to know," Anala stated. She then looked to him. "The Rite of K'Chau is the developmental stage that will determine if a Vallusian is to be an Elder. And no one has ever gone through the 3rd Rite."  
  
"The Rite of Ylren?" he asked. "Why?"  
  
"That Rite was undertaken by only one Vallusian, more than a millennium ago," Alysson stated. She then pointed up to a portrait that was hanging on the wall. "And that Vallusian became our God."  
  
**********   
  
Anala smiled as she walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the foyer where she would address her people. She noticed the lone figure who was standing by the rail and decided to go over to him.  
  
"Hot Chocolate," she said as he turned to her. "With a little something to help soothe the nerves."  
  
"A little something?" Keith asked as he took the cup from her.  
  
She smiled as she joined him by the railing. "Its so different being here at night," she said. "So quiet."  
  
"I like the quiet," he said. "Its easier to think."  
  
"Keeping yourself isolated from others can make you seem dull," she said. "Do you like to be alone?"  
  
"Like to be?" he asked. "What makes you think that?"  
  
She shrugged a little. "Things I've noticed," she said as she drank from her own cup. "It seems that you want to push people away, so that they don't see something of you. Like you're afraid to show them something about you, that you think is a weakness."  
  
He laughed to himself. "From observing me, you came to that conclusion?" he asked.  
  
"Call it intuition," she said with a smile. "What is it you're afraid of? Why keep those who care about you away?"  
  
"I'm not like that," he defended.  
  
"Ever had a girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"Besides Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and the rest of the Voltron Force, do you have any friends outside your group?" she asked.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"But what, Keith?" she asked. "Do you even know anything about your close friends? Do they really know anything about you?"  
  
"Its not what you think."  
  
"I understand fully," she said with a deep breath and stared out to the sky above. "You're afraid that if you show one moment of weakness; one instance of a mistake, that no one will be able to trust you with the duties you have taken upon yourself to preside over. You seek to find challenges, keeping yourself as well as your emotional self, in check, hoping that you will not fail. And the harder you try to succeed, you forget about the people who are there to help you succeed."  
  
She then met his gaze. "I too know what it is like to be scrutinized day in and day out," she stated. "But I know where to draw a line so that I don't go insane. You're going to end up being a burnt out shell of a man if you continue to push away those that love and care for you. Everyone has their weaknesses, and its from those weaknesses we grow stronger."  
  
Keith could only shake his head as she placed her cup down on the railing. He then quickly grabbed her wrist, slowly pulling back on her sleeve to study the marks that were forming.  
  
"So, if it takes the stigma of someone you're courting in order to start this," he started then met her gaze.  
  
Anala could see what he was hinting at then blushed as she tried to pull her arm away.  
  
"It's none of your concern," she stated.  
  
"Well, being the big brother, I should be concerned," he said with a smile.  
  
"So, its none of your business," she said with a smile. She then pushed him aside. "We are going to see the elders tomorrow, and then we will accompany you back to Arus."  
  
"Accompany?"  
  
"It's customary that we visit planets to 'study' their plant life as well as the established system of government," she said. "Didn't get to do that much of the three times we were there."  
  
"Or, you're just looking for an excuse to see Allura again. Man, girls will be girls," he said. He then looked her over. "Oh, no, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Why didn't I notice it till now," he said as he looked at her. "You are looking for any excuse to see Lance!"  
  
"What?" she said as she stepped away from him.  
  
"That's it, isn't it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she stepped away again, and with a smile she could no longer hide she started back toward the door that led to the balcony. "But..all things considered."  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Keith asked as he chased after her.  
  
**********  
  
Alysson smiled as she gave some last minute instructions to one of the caslte's maids as she readied to turn in for the evening. She then turned around when she heard some commotion. She then quickly stepped out of the way as Anala ran past her with Keith following close behind. She stared after them wondering what they were doing.  
  
"It seems that Keith has found out about Anala's little crush," Xue said as he appeared before her.  
  
Alysson smiled. "So, that's it," she said. "I wonder how he is taking it."  
  
"Quite well it seems," he said with a smile. "Are you turning in?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
He smiled as he offered his arm to her. "It would be my pleasure to see you to your room."  
  
She smiled as she linked her arm with his, and they headed down the hallway.  
  
"Do you think he is handling everything about his birthright well?" she asked as they walked.  
  
"He seems so," Xue said. "But seeing that he likes to keep to himself, I can't really say."  
  
Alysson nodded. "I think Anala will be able to handle him," she said. "They are so close to each other, it hardly seems that they've only met a few months ago."  
  
"Well, in defense of the young when it pertains to personal problems and parents, they are the last people they will turn to," Xue said. "But in time, he will open up to all of us. Anala is much closer to him because of their age."  
  
She slowly nodded as she looked up to him. "I guess the only thing we can do is to make sure we have a listening ear."  
  
"Im willing," he said.  
  
She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know you are." 


	2. Destiny Chapter 2

Destiny: Chapter 2 Destiny  
Ch. 2/?  
  
By Dani  
  
Disclaimer: Voltron is owned by World Events Productions. 'Nuff said.  
  
Rating: PG for minor cussing  
  
Anala helped her mother down from the ship they rode in, and smiled as Xue exited the ship after them. In the distance, she watched as Keith run out of the Castle to greet them.  
  
"I'll never really get used to space flight," Alysson stated as she looked around. "It never ceases to amaze me at how beautiful this planet really is."  
  
"Why certain people are unwilling to leave it," Anala said as Keith came to join them.  
  
Alysson smiled as she turned to him. She then looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the Voltron Force head straight for them.  
  
"Anala, do you have that gift?"  
  
Anala quickly nodded as she watched the entourage head for them. Keith could only smile as he caught her glance, knowing that she was hoping that Lance would be with them.  
  
"He's in the Control Room," he whispered to her. "You can meet him later....in private if you wish."  
  
She light punched him in his arm as Coran, Allura, Hunk and Pidge joined them. Keith held out his hand to Alysson as he led her to where Allura was standing.  
  
"Princess Allura, it is good to see you again," she said as she took a bow before her. "I do hope that we haven't troubled you by our visit."  
  
"Nonsense, milady Alysson," Allura said with a smile. "You and Queen Anala are more than welcomed to be with us. We did help with your joining the Alliance."  
  
"And for that we extend our deepest thanks," Anala stated as she came forward. "For our thanks, we offer you this."  
  
Xue then handed her a small satchel. Allura smiled as she accepted the gift.  
  
"It's a very rare wine that is stilled on our home planet," he explained. "And only given on special occasions. We hope that you enjoy it."  
  
"I thank you," Allura stated. "We just had some rooms readied for your stay with us. Why don't we get you all settled in, and we can join together this afternoon?"  
  
"A pleasure," Anala stated.  
  
**********  
  
Lance let out a groan as he stared at the view screen before him. After watching the greeting, he had to entertain himself with watching the birds nesting atop one of the Castle's spires.  
  
"I doubt a couple of birds will provide a threat to us, Lance."  
  
Lance quickly sat up straight in his chair and switched the view to a landscape map and radar view. He turned in his seat and let out a groan as Keith joined him.  
  
"Man, why do I have to do the afternoon shift?" he grumbled.  
  
"Because Coran is our diplomat and must greet any and all diplomats from other planets within the Alliance," Keith explained. He then smiled as he dropped a small neatly wrapped box into Lance's lap. "Here."  
  
Lance picked up the box and looked it over. "What is this?"  
  
"Beats me," Keith said as he picked up a clip board off the control panel. "But Anala said to give it to you."  
  
"Anala?" he asked, as his boredom suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the girl you've had your eye glued to every time she visits," he stated as he looked over Lance's reports.  
  
"I have not!" Lance protested.  
  
"Sure, and pigs can fly," Keith said. "So are you going to open it?"  
  
Lance gave a shrug as he untied the bow and lifted the lid off the small box. Under a layer of cotton, there was a small gold locket. He pulled it out, looking over the tiny jewelry. He then pressed a button on the side of it, and it opened, as a 3D holographic image of Anala appeared before him.  
  
"I hope that I'm not intruding with this gift Lance, but I felt this was the best way to thank you, for making my prior visits and stays on Arus enjoyable ones. In return for your kindness, I have come into some information that might interest you."  
  
Her image was then replaced with a star map and then focused on a cluster of planets in a binary star system. Soon the image came to focus on a planet that was 3rd away from the son.  
  
"The Planet Rivark in the Solari System," her image appeared again. "Never realize how small the universe can be until we see the threads that binds us altogether.. Genny is waiting to hear from you."  
  
"Genny?!"  
  
**********  
  
Keith slowly unpacked his bag, but uncustomarily just tossed his laundry onto a chair that was in the corner of his room. He knew that Nanny would have a better part of his hearing if she were to find his clothes strewn all over the place, but at this moment he didn't feel the need to hurry and put them away.  
  
He pulled open the curtains and watched as the sun in the distance began it 's slow decent. He let out his breath as he turned from it and unpacked the rest of his bag.  
  
As he was unpacking, he felt a warm sensation on his lip and wiped it with his hand. He then realized that it was blood.  
  
He walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror, to find that his nose was bleeding. He grabbed a towel and held it to his nose, wondering what would cause it to bleed.  
  
Once he saw that bleeing had stopped, he quickly washed up, and filled his sink with water, to soak the towel. He definitely knew that Nanny would have all of his hearing now.  
  
***********  
  
"And with this, we can appropriate any of our resources to those who need it?" Anala asked as Coran went over with her some of the more important paperwork that the Galaxy Alliance would require of her.  
  
"One of many requests you can make," Coran said as he pulled out another piece of paper. "This one, you can make a request of resources."  
  
Anala studied the paper oblivious to that someone had entered the Control Room.  
  
"So, if we needed anything, say we wish to establish a type of military…."  
  
She looked up and smiled to see that Lance was now with them. Coran cleared his throat as he placed his paper work down.  
  
"I have some business to see to," Coran made the excuse. "Your majesty, I suggest you go over some of these forms, and if you have any questions, feel free to address them with tomorrow."  
  
Anala turned to him and smiled. "Oh, yes, Coran," she said. "I'll read them over."  
  
"If you will both excuse me."  
  
Anala nodded as she watched him leave the Control Room. She then stepped to the side as she met Lance's gaze.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lance," she said with a smile. "I hope that you got my gift."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, Keith gave it to me as soon as he was done with his end of formalities," he said. "Which is why I am here."  
  
She smiled. "I would think that what it said would interest you," she said with a smile. She then pulled out a small disc from her pocket. "Genny, was on Vallis for a short time. We kept in touch over the years, but I never knew the two of you were related. She and her family moved away as soon as it got...hectic on Vallis. I finally put the two together, after, and contacted her. She was immensely surprised that I knew who you were."  
  
"What made you realize it?" he asked.  
  
"For one thing, you two are very much alike," she said with a smile. "Play the disc. It's addressed to you."  
  
She then tipped toed up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "We can talk later."  
  
She then took her leave as he was left to stare at the disc.  
  
**********  
  
Keith smiled as he walked into the Control Room to find Lance half-asleep at his post. He looked at the time and saw that it was close to his end of the shift, and soon, Hunk would happen buy to relieve him.  
  
"So, how many laps do you want to swim tomorrow?" Keith asked as he walked up to him.  
  
"As long as you let Anala watch, I could do a hundred," Lance said with a smirk. He then looked up and smiled seeing that Keith did not like that answer. "Okay, is it me, or is she flirting with me?"  
  
Keith shrugged and smiled. "Funny to be on the receiving end this time, huh?"  
  
"I don't get it," he said throwing his hands up into the air, then crossing them in front of him. "I mean, I do it , day in and day out, and I get my fair share of acceptances and turn downs, but this is just way too…"  
  
He then got to his feet. "Man, how do you handle it?"  
  
"Handle what?" Keith asked meeting his gaze.  
  
"The flirtations of all those women!?"  
  
"Flirtations?"  
  
Lance was flabbergasted. "Uh, hello?!" he said. "Okay, Keith, I know that you're not that dense."  
  
Keith laughed to himself as he turned to his friend. "I just learned to ignore them," he said.  
  
"Ignore those who would willingly give you everything in the world?" he asked.  
  
"That's where you and I differ," Keith said. He then watched as Hunk entered the Control Room. "Why don't we talk this over? It seems you need to let off some steam."  
  
**********  
  
"Remember that one girl who stripped in front of the entire graduating class?" Lance asked as he stared at this glass.  
  
An empty bottle of Sirrilis Wine sat between him and Keith as they sat in the kitchen, starting on another bottle. Lance downed his drink and quickly filled his cup again.  
  
"Man, she was a looker too," he said. "I wonder why she did that."  
  
"Why do you think?" Keith asked as he sipped at his cup.  
  
Lance smiled. "Must've been drunk," he said. "So, how the hell do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Keith asked. "Oh, you mean that 'women' thing?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Yeah, that 'women' thing," he said. "Out of everyone on this team, you're the one that gets the most attention. I mean, eligible girls, Keith."  
  
"Im just not interested in any of them," he said as he downed his drink. Lance filled his cup even though Keith protested. "I'm not looking for anyone at this moment."  
  
"Not interested my ass," Lance said. "A guy is always interested. Its natures cruel joke on us to be interested."  
  
"No, its natures cruel joke on you," Keith stated.  
  
Lance shook his head as he stared down at his cup. "Man, what am I getting myself into?"  
  
Keith stared at his friend. "So, are you saying that you are interested?"  
  
"Maybe I am," he said. "I mean, she's been nothing but nice to me. Even went so far as helping me find my sister. Why'd she do that?"  
  
"Maybe she's interested in you?"  
  
"But, you know what's odd?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's like I've known her before," he said. "Like I've met her more than the three times before."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Just this feeling that...that we were somehow friend before."  
  
"Maybe its destiny?"  
  
"Destiny is for the birds," he said. "So, what should I do?"  
  
"What do you think you should do?"  
  
Lance stared at his cup and then at the bottle. "I think right now, I plan on getting drunk and worry about it tomorrow."  
  
Keith shook his head with a laugh. "You're already drunk."  
  
"Oh?" he asked. "I haven't noticed."  
  
"Hell, Im already buzzing," he said. "Which means its time I turned in."  
  
Lance nodded then looked at him. "First clean yourself up," he said. "You got that damn wine all over your face."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lance grabbed a nearby towel, and threw it to him. "Wipe your nose."  
  
Keith did what Lance said and when he looked at the towel, he saw that it was not wine, but blood.  
  
"I'm bleeding," he said.  
  
"Nosebleed? You never have nosebleeds."  
  
"This is the second time today."  
  
"Better go see Gorma, he can stop that for you."  
  
"You better turn in yourself," Keith said as he wiped his nose again and grabbed his cup. "Before Nanny sees you in here."  
  
Lance nodded and then waved good-bye to him.  
  
Keith could only shrug as he left the kitchen, wiping his nose again as he did. The blood was now gone.  
  
**********  
  
Allura breathed in deeply as she slept. A haunting nightmare threatened her peaceful slumber...  
  
**********  
  
Kelar turned to the young man he held, slowly tightening his grip on his neck. "Young whelp," he stated. "You're not even old enough to fully understand the concept of ruling an entire planet. You've probably only just finished going through the Trial, haven't you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter..." Keith struggled to say. "I understand more than you think..."  
  
Kelar smiled. "Afraid of your own gifts?" he asked. "Don't fully understand your own potential? How is one such as you fit to lead?"  
  
"Kelar, please let him go!" Alysson pleaded.  
  
He turned to her. "You're the last person to make any requests, princess."  
  
"Kelar...."  
  
He then turned to Keith, and before he could react, Keith pulled up his legs and with every ounce of strength he had, he kicked him in his face.  
  
"Keith no!"  
  
However, the move only angered Kelar even more, and his hold on the captain remained strong.  
  
"Teenagers," he said. "Its time I took care of you."  
  
"Kelar!"  
  
Alysson started toward him, but found herself being held back. She turned to Xue who held her by her arms as tears entered her eyes.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"You wont get away with....."  
  
The room suddenly fell silent, as they all heard the loud gasp that escaped Keith's lips. Then the sudden thud as Kelar threw Keith away from him; his limp body landing on the cold floor.  
  
"KEITH!"  
  
**********   
  
Allura woke with a gasp, clutching her blanket to her chest as she looked around her room. She then held her head in her hands as she tried to push the strange visions from her mind. She breathed in deeply as she slowly laid back down on her bed, to stare up at the ceiling above her.  
  
-What the hell was that?- she asked herself.  
  
She turned her head over to the clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It was barely 2 in the morning.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes again, hoping that she could get back to sleep. Yet those same visions continued to haunt her.. 


	3. Destiny Chapter 3

Destiny: Chapter 3 Destiny  
Ch. 3/?  
  
By Dani  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe" and its characters are ©1984 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use without permission.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Allura let out a yawn as she listened through Coran's morning report. After having a rather short practice that morning, she found that she couldn't keep herself awake.  
  
Lance nudged her, which caused her to "wake" up. Everyone in the room was looking at her now as she tried to focus on what Coran was saying.  
  
"Excuse me," she stated. "Sorry, Coran, you were saying?"  
  
"I asked if you were interested in painting the Castle Pink, and you answered yes," Coran said with a smile.  
  
Allura blushed as she met his gaze. "I'm sorry, Coran," she said with a weak smile. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Before you decided to daydream, princess, we were discussing about appropriating some food and supplies from the township of Morex to Memr while they go through the harsh drought in their area."  
  
Allura quickly nodded as she felt her eyes grow heavy again.  
  
"Yes, yes," she said. "I'm sure Lerin will allow us to do that."  
  
"Lance has also offered that we help build a well for Memr and port over some water until they can get back on their feets," he offered.  
  
"Yellow Lion is more than capable to do so, but as I remember, Memr was built on solid granite," she said. "Building a well, will be a bit fruitless. What they would need is a water system that can bring them water from Morex. Lake Samsk has more than enough water to support both townships."  
  
"But Memr lies 200 kilometers from Morex," Lance pointed out. "They kind of water system we would need to build would be tremendous."  
  
Allura smiled. "Build it underground," she said. "It'll be more work, but it will last longer and also bypass the problem of building pumping stations along the way to get the water up to Memr. Then all you would need to do is build one station in Memr, to get the water up to the townspeople."  
  
Coran met Hunk's gaze and all Hunk could do was nod.  
  
"An excellent suggestion, princess," Pidge said. "And it would keep the waterway out of danger should there be an attack."  
  
Allura nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else we need to cover?" she asked.  
  
"We've covered all the matters for today," Coran said. "Though I think we should take a vote on that Pink color."  
  
Allura smiled. "I like purple myself," she said.  
  
Coran cleared his throat as he dismissed everyone.  
  
"Good save, Ally," Lance said as he stood. "Seems like you're learning a lot."  
  
"I've learned too much already," she said with a smile. "And if you'll excuse me, I am feeling a bit tired and want to go and rest."  
  
"Rest?" he asked. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Ally, the ball tonite?" Lance asked. "You and Nanny have been planning it for months."  
  
Allura could only stare at him. "You mean its tonite?" she asked. "Im just losing all track of time today."  
  
Lance smiled. "Well, you didn't look too good this morning," he commented as they walked out of the meeting room together. "You looked a bit tired."  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night," she said. "Something kept me up most of the night."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I guess it was a nightmare," she said. "But I can't remember anything from it."  
  
"Well, if you promise that you're only going to take a small nap, I'll cover you for an hour…hour and a half at most," he offered. "Otherwise, if Nanny gets the better part of me…"  
  
Allura smiled. "Thanks Lance," she said.  
  
"You owe me for this."  
  
She smiled as she walked down the hall, as he watched her disappear around the corner.  
  
**********  
  
Anala smiled as Lance pulled down several large pieces of cloth from one of Nanny's cupboards. He threw down 5 of them before her and jumped down from the shelf he was using. He picked up the heavy load of cloth as he turned to her.  
  
"Domestic housework was never my thing," he said to her. "Which it seems why Nanny tries to make me do this all the time."  
  
"You should be thanking her, then," she said. "Did you need help with that?"  
  
"Sure, if you can take one of them."  
  
She nodded as she pulled off the top pile and found it to be rather heavy. She gathered up the loose ends into her hands and they made their way down the hall.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Allura is having a masquerade ball tonite," he said. "Tradition."  
  
"Masque—Masquereede?"  
  
He smiled. "Masquerade," he said. "Masked Ball. People come in costumes and dance, and get drunk..."  
  
She laughed. "Why would someone want to attend a ball in a costume?"  
  
"It's the mystique," he said. "You might not even know the person who is behind a mask."  
  
She nodded. "Are you attending this….ball?"  
  
"We are all invited," he said. "You guys too. Nanny has some extra costumes that you could probably find. Or you can ask Allura. You two look about the same size."  
  
"I will ask her then," she said. "What are you going as?"  
  
He smiled as he turned to her. "Sir Lancelot.."  
  
"Why would you want to go as yourself?"  
  
"No, no, no," he said. "Sir Lancelot is a character from an old Earth story, called Le Morte d'Arthur; The Legend of King Arthur."  
  
"I see, so there were once royalty on Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, a very very long time ago," he said. "Sir Lancelot, according to the story was one of his knights in shining armor."  
  
Anala smiled. "I see," she said.  
  
"And since King Arthur treated everyone as his equals, he built a large round table for his most loyal knights," Lance said.  
  
Anala's features then furrowed a bit. "Is this the same Lancelot character that Keith told me about?" she asked.  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"That he was a well liked knight; a ladies-man," she said. "But he also had the audacity betray his king by falling in love with the Queen Gui….Guinnivere?"  
  
"That's about right," he said. "That's why my sister hates her name, and just rather be called Genny."  
  
"Her name is Guinnivere?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Did you parents like that story that much?"  
  
"Apparently," he said. "Actually, my mother loved the story. If you ever meet her, just don't get her started."  
  
"If I ever meet her?" Anala asked as she stopped and looked at him.  
  
Lance realized that she had stopped walking and turned to her. With a smile he added. "And I'll be sure to give you a grand tour of where that story originated, okay?"  
  
She smiled as she caught up to him.  
  
"I don't know what Im getting myself into."  
  
"A lot of trouble?" she asked.  
  
"You ARE trouble," he said.  
  
"So what is everyone else going to be going as?"  
  
"Hunk is going as Conan, another Earth character," Lance said. "I think Pidge is going to go as himself."  
  
"Himself?"  
  
"Yeah, don't ask," he said. "Allura will probably be forced into a costume chosen by Nanny, and Keith…I don't even know what he is going as."  
  
"Where is he anyway? I thought he was supposed to be helping?"  
  
"He went to see Dr Gorma after our meeting this morning," he said as they came to stop in front of the ballroom doors. "His nose bleed started up again."  
  
"Nosebleed?" she asked as the doors slid open. "Again?"  
  
"Yeah, since yesterday," he said as they walked into the room. "He never had them before."  
  
"Lance, do you remember which side?"  
  
"Which side what?"  
  
"Which side he was bleeding from?" she asked.  
  
"Left, I think, does it matter?"  
  
Anala's felt the blood rush to her stomach. "Uh, listen, Lance, I just remembered that I have to do something real quick."  
  
"And leave me with this?"  
  
"I'll be right back," she said. "I promise I'll help you get those curtains up, okay?"  
  
Before he could say another word, she had run out of the ballroom.  
  
*********   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?" Anala asked as she rushed into the infirmary and saw that Dr. Gorma tending to Keith.  
  
The both of them looked up at her as she came to stand before them.  
  
"Nosebleeds are not life threatening, Anala," Keith said to her.  
  
Anala shook her head and walked up to him. "The problem is that YOU can't have nosebleeds," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Gorma asked.  
  
Anala then reached out and took Keith's hand into her own and her eyes turned to one of shock.  
  
"It can't be," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
She pulled back on the sleeve of his shirt to expose his wrist to him.  
  
"You've completed the Nilan," she said as she met his gaze.  
  
**********  
  
Alysson checked over both of Keith's wrists then turned to Anala.  
  
"And you didn't see them yesterday?"  
  
"Mom, we both didn't see them yesterday," Anala stated. "How can it be done in one day? Nilan takes months….years for some."  
  
Alysson could only shake her head. "The problem is that it's not possible."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Keith asked.  
  
Alysson turned and looked at him. "Just think of it as all 7 years of puberty just crammed into one day," she said. "Which is why the marks of the Nilan are complete on your wrists."  
  
"That's that first rite you told me about?"  
  
Alysson nodded. "Well, it doesn't seem to affecting you at all," she said.  
  
"Mom, he's having nosebleeds."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since I returned yesterday," Keith said. "And again this morning."  
  
"That's not possible." Alysson said as she turned to him.  
  
"Why is it NOT possible for me to have nosebleeds?" Keith asked. "It's a common human occurrence."  
  
"Vallusians lack the blood vessels in the nose," she said. "Or actually the capillaries. Nosebleeds are caused by the breakage of those capillaries."  
  
"But since I'm half…"  
  
"You don't have them," she said with a shake of her head. She then let out her breath as she met his gaze. "Nosebleeds are only experienced by a few of us."  
  
"If we don't have capillaries in the …"  
  
Alysson held up her hand to him. "Those nosebleeds are not the same as the way you think them," she said. "They are caused by another instance."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"K'Chau," she said simply.  
  
"Mom, you can't be serious…."  
  
"K'Chau?" Keith asked. "Wasn't that the name of the 2nd rite?"  
  
Alysson could only nod. "The rite that a Vallusian goes through when he or she is destined to become an Elder," she said. "Nosebleeds means that your 'mind' is developing."  
  
"Developing? In what way?"  
  
She shook her head. "For that I must contact the Elders," she said. "They are the only ones who can answer that question." 


	4. Destiny Chapter 4

Destiny: Chapter 4 Destiny  
Ch. 4/?  
  
by Dani  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe" and its characters are ©1984 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use without permission.  
  
Ratin: PG-13. Warning-Not for the timid.  
  
Author Notes: Here is chapter four of Destiny and as the warning says, this is not for the meak or timid.  
Okay, its not like there is violence or I go into gory details...nope not one bit of gore in any of my stories.  
But a steamy scene is in this chapter. I had a hard time writing it, so if any of you have suggestions to make it "more" steamy, then please C & C....I want to pull it off just right, and you will know what I mean when you read it over....  
  
~Are you sure?~  
  
Alysson could only nod as she stared at the small view screen before her.  
  
Anala and Alysson stood in a private conference room as they made an important call to their home planet of Vallis. On the screen before them, they were speaking to Fenrer, an elder that Alysson knew personally.  
  
"He has the marks of the Nilan already," she stated. "And they weren't there yesterday."  
  
~Is there any other signs besides the nosebleeds to suggest the K'Chau?~ he asked.  
  
"Seeing that I'm not familiar with the K'Chau, I'd thought that you could come and see for yourself."  
  
Fenrer slowly nodded. ~This is a cause for concern,~ he stated. ~But, I won't be making the trip. I'll be sending my study. I am finishing up the training of our newest members, and this a crucial time for them.~  
  
"Your study?"  
  
~Brendt,~ he said. ~He is the next in line should I decide to leave my post. He's very knowledgeable and should be able to help you sort out your problems.~  
  
"I thank you, Fenrer," Alysson stated.  
  
Alysson then noticed that there was something on his mind however. She made a silent request for Anala to leave and as soon as the door closed behind her.  
  
"Fenrer, is there something else that I should know about?"  
  
He somewhat shook his head. ~I'll contact you as soon as Brendt arrives,~ he stated. ~I'm going to check something before I say anything.~  
  
"But does it concern my son?"  
  
~No, no,~ he said. ~Actually, something you said to me 3 months ago.~  
  
"About what?"  
  
~About how you defeated Kelar….~  
  
**********  
  
Allura smiled as she ran a brush through Anala's hair and Nanny added some flowers to her top braid.  
  
"This costume really suits you," Allura said as she came to stand before her. "I'm so glad that you could fit it."  
  
Allura brought her over to the standing mirror and had Anala model in front of it. Her face lit up as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful," she stated as she modeled the dress she wore. "What is it of?"  
  
"A character from an old Arusian legend," she said. "A princess who could enchant all those who met her, but she knew nothing of humility. So as punishment, by our 'gods', she was cursed to wear the clothes of a poor woman, and if she were to have a man fall in love with her, for who she was, and not what she was, the curse would be lifted."  
  
"So was she able to?"  
  
Allura smiled as she came to stand behind her and they both looked into the mirror.  
  
"This was her wedding dress," she said with a smile.  
  
Anala's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"I think she was a great, great, great, great, great grandmother of mines," she said. "I don't even know her name."  
  
"I wish we had beautiful stories like that," Anala stated.  
  
"Stories are born from real life experiences," Allura said as she ran her brush one last time through her hair. "Just over time, they get embellished, or little dramatic details have been added."  
  
"So do you know the true story behind this dress?"  
  
Allura could only laugh. "Actually, I do, but the romanticized version is much more appealing in my opinion."  
  
"I can understand why," she said.  
  
"You truly have the most beautiful hair I've seen," Allura said.  
  
"This is good hair day, Allura," Anala said with a smile. "My hair is usually unmanageable."  
  
Allura smiled as she placed her brush down on a nearby table. "It's just strange, for me," she said with a smile. "Everyone on Arus have light colored hair. My father was the only one with the darkest hair."  
  
Anala continued to model the dress. "How strange," she said. "Is that a genetic trait among your people."  
  
"It seems so," she said. "In fact when Sven and Keith arrived here, we were almost taken by the fact that they…."  
  
Anala then turned to her when she fell silent. "That they both were dark haired?"  
  
Allura could only nod as she met her gaze. There was something that had caught her attention as she stared at Anala.  
  
"You're mother isn't dark haired," Allura stated. "Was that your father's gift to you?"  
  
Anala bowed her head a little. "I never knew my father," she said as she walked to where Allura was standing. "He died before I was born."  
  
"I'm sorry," Allura stated. "I didn't mean…"  
  
Anala smiled. "I have seen pictures of him, however, and yes, he did have dark hair," she said. "Black hair to be exact."  
  
Allura nodded. "Well, to give him credit, he definitely gave you the best traits," she said.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Now, if Nanny doesn't mind our chatting, we have to get you into your costume now."  
  
"And I have the perfect one for you." Nanny said as she walked into Allura' s closet.  
  
Allura and Anala both giggled as Nanny started to pull out several dresses.  
  
**********  
  
"When you said Lancelot, I was thinking of the whole knight in shining armor deal," Pidge stated as he watched as Lance put on the finishing touches to his costume.  
  
"Well, I figured that the only way anyone is going to see me in tights, is this costume," Lance stated. "And don't get any hair-brained ideas about taking pictures. I'll be sure to show your grandkids the nude baby pics we found of you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Lance let out a laugh as he sheathed his plastic sword into its holder that was attached to his waist.  
  
"I have nude baby pics of everyone on this team," Lance said. He then smiled to himself. "Everyone of them saved for a special occasion."  
  
"You mean blackmail."  
  
"Well, if you be good, I will let you have copies," he said as he fastened a cape around his shoulders. "Especially of the ones of Keith."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's the only one with full frontal nudity in his pics."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lanced laughed to himself as he put on a hat. "Yeah, his father gave them to me when we were kids," he said.  
  
"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer, later," Pidge said with a smile.  
  
"Well, lets get going and see if our esteemed captain is ready."  
  
"Do you even know what he is wearing?"  
  
"Nope, but Hunk would be the talk of this evening," he said. "I don't know how he is going to pull of Conan…."  
  
Pidge laughed. "Lets take a bet and see how long it will take Nanny to notice and do something about it."  
  
"You're on."  
  
**********  
  
Anala and Allura entered the ballroom together and was greeted by Lance and Coran. Allura took Coran's offered hand as Lance took Anala's. Allura could only smile as she was then lead off by Lance to the dance floor.  
  
"Glad you both could make it," Coran stated as he escorted her. "Took you both long enough."  
  
"Nanny was fussing over how I should wear my hair," Allura said with a smile. "Is everyone here?"  
  
"Almost," he said. "A couple of mayors are on their way. Keith is doing the hourly check on the status of our security."  
  
Allura nodded as she scanned the dance floor. She smiled catching her friend among the dancing people. Hunk was definitely the catch of the evening for some gawking women, and Anala and Lance were dancing in the middle of the room. She then spied Xue and Alysson off to one side, having a conversation with one of the diplomats they had invited.  
  
"Well, it seems we got to pull this off without much problems," she said.  
  
"And the requests start pouring in," Coran added as a young man approached them.  
  
"Princess, would you like to join me for a dance?"  
  
Allura smiled to her court advisor, then accepted the offer.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, you can't be hogging her all to yourself."  
  
Anala and Lance both stopped their dancing as Keith came up to them. He was dressed in all white, of which Anala quickly recognized. She gave him a scrutiny that was not noticed by Lance, however.He then gave a deep bow to Anala and offered his hand to her.  
  
"I would be honored if you could join me for a dance, my queen," he said.  
  
Anala smiled as she offered her hand.  
  
"I gladly accept your offer," she said with a smile. She then gave Lance a wink as Keith took her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Seems like you both are getting along," he said once they were out of ear shot.  
  
"I can see why you both are great friends," she said. "I agree, he is totally an opposite of you. Nice choice of costume by the way. Did mom give that to you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Exactly what is it?"  
  
She smiled to herself. "Actually it's a ceremonial outfit," she stated. "Wedding ceremonial."  
  
"Wedding?" he asked. "No wonder she was a bit coy as to what it was of."  
  
"She's sneaky, that's for sure."  
  
He smiled. "So, what does he think about all of this?"  
  
"I think he's still trying to comprehend it," she said. "But things have a way of working themselves out."  
  
The song they were dancing to turned to a slow dance. Anala let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you think it wrong of me to try?"  
  
"To do what you want and think is right?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't want him to think that he has to…"  
  
"Anala, the only thing that matters right now is the feelings you both share for each other," he said. "It might not be 'love' right now, but there is definitely something there between you both, that you both agree that is there."  
  
She silently laughed to herself. "Just be sure to knock me over the head if I start to do stupid things," she said.  
  
"No, I'll hit Lance over the head if you start doing stupid things, because I know he is the reason behind you doing stupid things."  
  
All she could do was laugh.  
  
**********  
  
Allura let out her breath as she opened the doors to the ballroom and stepped out onto the balcony outside. She closed them behind her, leaving them slightly open so she could still hear the music.  
  
She walked over to a nearby stone bench where she promptly seated herself down and pulled off her heels. She let out a contented sigh as she massaged her one foot.  
  
"I am never going to wear these stupid things again."  
  
"I always thought heels were a stupid invention."  
  
Allura let out a gasp, not realizing that she wasn't alone. She looked around and watched as a figured emerged from the shadows of one corner of the balcony. She then smiled as she picked up her heels and placed them on the bench next to her.  
  
"Well, they had their glamour side to them when they were created," she said. "But they aren't shoes I wear all the time." She then looked up and noticed the detailed costume he wore. A pants type outfit with a tunic made of black feathers. Large black wings adorned them that blended well to the costume. "Nice costume by the way. Did Anala have help in making that for you?"  
  
Keith only smiled as he approached her. "No, actually it was her mother," he said.  
  
She smiled as he kneeled before her.  
  
"May I?"  
  
She could only stare at him as he took one of her legs into his hands. At that moment, she felt her heart start to race at his gentle touch, as his fingers glided down her calves to her feet. She then watched as he massaged her right foot.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said almost breathlessly. "I mean, yes." She said again. "I didn't think that the art of masseuse was required among the cadets at the academy."  
  
He smiled. "One of many talents I have," he said. "Knowing it does help you in the long run,"  
  
"Oh?" she asked.  
  
He smiled as he met her gaze. "You never know who will need a massage, or when."  
  
Allura bit her lower lip as he moved from her right foot and started to work on her left, almost sorry to have the warmth of his hands leave it.  
  
"And just who did you think would need massages?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe princesses with sore feet?"  
  
She flushed a little, and was glad that the light that illuminated the balcony was minimal.  
  
v "There," he said as he released her left foot. He then stood before her and offered both his hands to her. "Let's see how sore they are now."  
  
Allura looked up to him then placed her hands into his. He then pulled her up from the bench. Though, she then found her legs give way, and she fell against him in the attempt.  
  
She held her breath in that moment as strong arms came around her, to hold her steady, and on her feet. To her it felt as if an eternity passed as she stood there, leaning against him. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing that she was in that tight embrace, but something was covering her.  
  
She then found her strength again as she pushed herself up. She then met his gaze as he let go of her, but still kept a hold on her hands. She then noticed that the wings of the costume were now around the both of them.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stammered as she brushed the locks of her hair from her face.  
  
"It's alright, princess," he said with a smile. "Anytime you need support…."  
  
She could only stare at him. Before she could answer, he took one of her hands that he held and placed her right on his left shoulder and the other he held to his chest.  
  
"Now, before you get stolen away by another dance partner, you owe me a dance."  
  
"Shouldn't we go inside?" she asked.  
  
"And have you be taken away from me before I get this chance?" he asked. "We can still hear the music from here."  
  
"But, Coran…"  
  
"Coran is busy," he stated. "Give a man at least this one request."  
  
Allura could only nod as they waited for another song to start up, and he led her into a small waltz.  
  
She didn't realize how much time had passed, but when a slow dance started, she was about to pull away, but found herself to continue this dance. She breathed in deeply and smiled to herself as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, silently thanking that she wasn't in the ballroom at that moment. She felt at peace right now, even though her heart and mind were racing a mile a minute. She didn't know what to make of what she was doing right now, but she knew that she did not want to stop.  
  
"It's getting late, princess."  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes, a little sorry, that he broke their silence. She breathed in deeply one last time, closing her eyes as she listened carefully to the song that was now nearing its end.  
  
She then felt his hand leave her side and as they came to a stop, he lifted her chin and she could not help but stare into his dark eyes.  
  
"I thank you for this dance…"  
  
All she could do was nod, finding it hard to voice her thanks. She could only find herself staring into those eyes, almost losing her soul in them. She then noticed that their faces were nearing each other, and she felt the light caress of his breath on her.  
  
"Does it have to end?" she found herself whispering. "Or is this just a dream?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be…"  
  
Before she could answer, she felt his lips brush against hers, and as she closed her eyes, they were taken into a deep kiss. She felt his arms encircle her, and take her into a warm embrace, and her own mind and body could only respond fully to him.  
  
She then suddenly felt the coldness of a stone -wall against her back as the kiss deepened, realizing that they had crossed the length of the balcony to end up on the side of one of the large doors that led into the ballroom. They were now shrouded in the shadows, but she didn't even think twice about it as they shared this moment together.  
  
The kiss came to an abrupt end as she gasped for air, her mind still racing as well as her heart. She opened her eyes, only to find herself become dizzy. She then gasped again, as warm lips touched her neck, slowly traveling up till they started to give some attention to her ear. Her breathing soon became labored as her body responded to the stimulus. She could only hold on tighter to him as he returned his attention to her and take her into another kiss. Then, she felt him grab one of her legs and lift it, only to have it rest on his hip. Even through the thin material of the dress she wore, she could feel the heat that emanated from him. It was almost too much for her to bear. Her chest heaved with every breath she was able to take as he went back and forth from kissing her or giving attention to her neck or ear.  
  
She turned her head to the side, gritting her teeth as he raised her hands above her head, and held them against the wall, and he again kissed the length of her neck. Her brows were furrowed, her eyes closed, and she could feel herself start to shudder at every touch he gave her. Her chest heaved against the tightness of the boddess, she wore, but soon the confinement of that boddess was loosened. She opened her eyes, and through their haze she watched as his kisses traveled down her neck, where he traced a line of them over her bosom. She found herself in response to that attention, lifting her leg more and pulling him into her as he continued to loosen the front of her dress.  
  
The hand that was holding her arms against the wall, finally released them and she could only grab at the tunic he wore as she tilted her head back, thrusting her bosom out to him. She felt the front of her dress give way, and the sudden coldness of the night air touched her now bare stomach as warm hands came to caress it. They slowly traveled from her front to her backside, sending electricity of every caress coursing through her. She felt them along her bare backside, as they reached under the top of her gown. The unmistakeable sound of a groan escaped her lips, as she tilted her head back even more. Her mind floated in and out of darkness. Twice she felt as if she were going to black out, but the constant attention from those warm hands kept her awake enough.  
  
She was then pushed back against the wall again, her head flying back up as he grinded his hips against her, making her aware of his arousal. Her eyes glazed over as she breathed in heavily, the effect of the cold air against her now exposed abdomen and the warmth emanating from the both of them did a number on her senses. All that kept her from going absolutely crazy was that his hands were still lightly touching her backside.  
  
She let out another groan as his lips started a trail of kisses from her abdomen, and traveled the length of her body, in between her now parted top and then end at her neck. He brought his hands down to touch her stomach, which did nothing to satisfy a need her body wanted.  
  
She then shuddered a little as they traveled the sides of her body, playfully touching her and came to rest at the swell of her breasts. She breathed in deeply as she turned her head to meet his gaze. Before she could react, he took her into another kiss, as his hands finally came to cup her breasts, engulfing both into his warm hands. She let out a groan as her body reacted to his touch, arching herself to him as her body nearly convulsed. Her mind felt numb and her eyes glassed over. Soon, she found herself at the mercy of ecstacy.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
The voice was distant.  
  
"Oh, my lord, Princess?!"  
  
She was too weak.  
  
She then felt something being wrapped around her, only realizing then that she was shivering.  
  
"Come on princess, wake up."  
  
She struggled to open her eyes. She was feeling dizzy. She then felt strong arms help her to sit up.  
  
'Why am I on the ground?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Princess, come on, wake up."  
  
'Lance?' "Lance…" she managed to say, but her eyes threatened to close again.  
  
"Yeah, its me princess," he said. "Come on, let's get you up."  
  
Her mind was still reeling.  
  
"What…what happened?" she asked as she found herself being helped to her feet.  
  
"You tell me," he said as he helped her steady herself. "Just let me get you back inside, and you can tell me what happened later."  
  
Allura could only nod, but then realize that the top of her gown was torn. She looked around and saw that she was wearing a cape of some sort, covering her. She held it tighter around herself, even though she was still dizzy, she then met Lance's gaze.  
  
He saw the concern in her eyes and he quickly answered. "You can explain it to me later." He then looked past her into the ballroom where it was still bustling with acitivity.  
  
"Now, how are we going to get you through there without everyone noticing how disheveled you are."  
  
Suddenly everything that had happened hit Allura like a sledge hammer. She then gasped as she turned to the ball room.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Allura, you can tell me what happened later, or who did this to you," he said. "But we have to get you from here , through there safely."  
  
Lance's words went unheard as she scanned the ballroom. Before Lance could stop her, she stormed into the ballroom and headed straight for the person she was looking for. Lance followed behind her as fast as he could, but apparently not fast enough.  
  
He watched in horror, and those around them who noticed as she approached Keith, tapped him on the shoulder and in one swift moment, punched him so hard, he landed on the ground as Anala stood above him. She then looked up from where he was nursing his jaw, to where Lance was taking Allura into his hold, as she fought against him.  
  
"You bastard!" she yelled at him as nursed the hand she punched him with.  
  
"What's going on here?" Coran asked as he made his way through the crowd. His eyes then widened when he took notice of Allura's condition and Keith lying on the ground as Anala knelt down to help him sit up.  
  
"Lance, take Allura to her room," Coran quickly ordered.  
  
"Just about to do that, Coran," Lance said as he took Allura into his hold and fought to drag her out of the ballroom.  
  
Coran turned to where Anala was and looked down at Keith, as she wiped his lips of the blood that formed there.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Coran asked.  
  
"I don't know, Coran," he said as Anala helped him to his feet "I was just dancing with Anala and she came up to me and knocked my lights out."  
  
Coran was apparently not happy about it.  
  
"See Dr. Gorma to take care of that," he said. "Then I want to see you, Lance and Allura after the ball is over."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	5. Destiny Chapter 5

Destiny: Chapter 5 Destiny  
Ch.5/?  
  
By Dani  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe" and its characters are ©1984 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use without permission.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some matured scenes.  
  
Alysson soaked a small towel in a bowl of ice water and wrung it out before turning to Keith, as he was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary. She then brought the bowl with her where he was sitting and gently placed the towel against his jaw.  
  
"So, do you know why she socked you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't," he said as he winced from the pain that shot through his lower jaw.  
  
She looked him over the noticed a discoloration start to form under his left eye.  
  
"Looks like she gave you a black eye as well," she said as she took the towel from him and soaked it in the water. She folded it so that it would both cover his jaw as well as the swelling that was forming under his eye. "Did you see how disheveled she was?"  
  
"The first thing I noticed after I saw the stars," he said. "Lance was chasing after her."  
  
Alysson could only nod. "Yeah, I saw him head toward the balcony once you and Anala started the third dance," she stated. "I saw Allura walk out just before that."  
  
"Was she alone?"  
  
"Yes, I believe she was," she said.  
  
"Well, we are going to find out what happened," he said. "And I'm going to hear it from Coran."  
  
Alysson smiled. "Would you rather have Nanny?"  
  
He winced when he tried to smile, but gladly accepted her care of him.  
  
**********  
  
"Here, this will help you calm your nerves."  
  
Anala wrapped Allura's hands around the cup as she came to kneel before her. Allura had remained quiet since the commotion in the ballroom, even when Lance had brought her to her room.  
  
"Is she speaking?"  
  
She looked behind her as Lance entered the room, handing her a small packet, and some cloth.  
  
"What is that?" she asked  
  
"The top of her dress," he said. "It fell off when I brought her up here. Had to back track to retrieve it. Don't want to end up explaining to Nanny about that."  
  
Anala slowly nodded as she turned her attention to Allura, who was just sitting on the edge of her bed, in a daze. She hadn't even taken a sip from the cup she was holding.  
  
"Allura, you have to tell us what happened."  
  
"She's been like that since I dragged her out of the ballroom," he stated as he stood above her. "Remember her fighting me as I dragged her out?"  
  
"Yeah, she made quite a scene."  
  
"Well, as soon as I left and those doors closed behind me, she just stopped," he said.  
  
v Anala could only turn to him. "Just stopped?"  
  
"It was strange," he said.  
  
"Lance, can you do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lock the door, and turn down the lights," she said as she propped herself on her knees and took the cup out of Allura's hands. "Then sit behind me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to find out what really happened."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Something that I can do," she said.  
  
He could only nod as he went to the door and pressed a button on the keypad. The lights then dimmed as Anala took ahold of Allura's hands. He then came to kneel behind her, and she motioned for him to get a little closer to her.  
  
"I need you to steady me," she said. "Sometimes these things can take the wind out of me."  
  
"What, these things?"  
  
"You'll see," she said. She released Allura's hands for a moment and grabbed his, and gently placed them on her hips. "Whatever happens, don't let go of me."  
  
She then turned to Allura and slowly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, as she cleared her mind and then reached to take Allura's hands again.  
  
Lance was then caught off guard, as he watched as she extended her own wings to their full length. He felt her tense, and he was aware of a sudden energy around them.  
  
Anala chanted a small mantra to herself, she then breathed in deeply as she was then bombarded with images; memories that were not her own. They came to her quickly but one image caused her to break her contact with Allura abruptly, which caused her to scream out in pain.  
  
Lance pulled on her, as she fell back on him. Anala breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes and opened them again to re-focus herself.  
  
"You alright?" he asked.  
  
Anala nodded as he helped her to sit up. She then looked over at the bed, and saw that Allura was now lying, fast asleep.  
  
"So, what did you find out?" he asked as he helped her to sit up again.  
  
Anala then placed a hand to her head as she closed her eyes, reliving the images and visions that had come to her.  
  
"I have to see my mother," she said. "Something odd is happening here."  
  
Suddenly, alarms started to blare, causing the both of them to look up toward the door.  
  
"Of all the poor timing," Lance muttered as he struggled to get onto his feet.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It means that something is happening," he said. "Or we're under attack."  
  
Anala nodded as he helped her to her feet, and giving one last look over Allura, she followed him out of her room.  
  
**********  
  
"Detecting an incoming ship, fast approaching our air space," Pidge said the other members entered the control room.  
  
"Is it a doom ship?" Lance asked noticing that besides Allura, Keith was missing.  
  
"No," Pidge said as he punched some buttons. "I'll punch up one of our sattelite feeds."  
  
Lance then turned to the view screen as Anala and Hunk entered the Control Room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Anala asked as she noticed the missing members.  
  
"Keith is still in the infirmary, so Lance is the next in command," Hunk said. "Coran is taking care of some important matters with Nanny, they are still cleaning up the ballroom ."  
  
"Then we are alone on this one," Lane said. "Pidge, any signs of weapons systems that we should be aware of?"  
  
"Actually the ship is too small," he stated as he brought up an image to the view screen. "Like an escape craft size."  
  
"What?" Lance asked. "Then where did it come from?"  
  
The image before them then cleared up and Anala let out a gasp as she came to stand next to Lance.  
  
"It's one of ours," she said.  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's one of our ships," she said. "Pidge, are you able to get a closer look of it?"  
  
"Sure can."  
  
The view screen then displayed a more detailed picture as they all turned to it.  
  
"Damn, it is one of ours," she stated. "But not any from Vallis."  
  
"I don't understand," Lance said.  
  
"Before Kelar started his weapons trades business, he used to dabble in slave trade," she said. "That escape pod is from one of those ships that transported those slaves."  
  
"Your people?" Lance asked.  
  
"Thousands were displaced, and Kelar never kept records as to whom or where he sent majority of them," she said. "How did this ship make it all the way here?"  
  
The control panel before Pidge then lit up which caused him to turn to the viewscreen.  
  
"Damn!" he swore. "Lance, major problem. The ship can't withstand entry into our atmosphere. It'll break up if we let it continue."  
  
Lance quickly nodded. "Hunk, keep and eye on things here," he ordered. "Pidge, come with me, we'll have to slow that thing down."  
  
"Let me come along," Anala stated.  
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"I want to know why that ship is here," she said firmly. "Everything that has been happening in the last two days have been very unusual. We need to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Ride with Pidge," he said. "Let's move."  
  
**********  
  
Alysson and Keith both looked up as the doors to the infirmary slid open and Hunk carry in what seemed to be an unconscious woman. He laid her on an empty bed nearby as Dr. Gorma entered behind him.  
  
"She's not breathing," Hunk stated as he moved to side as Dr. Gorma did a quick check over of the new patient.  
  
"What was that contraption you got her out of?" he asked.  
  
"Some kind of deep space travel capsule," Hunk stated. "It was damaged when the ship ejected the unit."  
  
"Automatically?"  
  
"It seemed so," Hunk stated.  
  
"Give me some room," he said as he rounded the bed and waited for a nurse to join him. He then proceeded to perform CPR on her, hoping that would revive her.  
  
"What's going on?" Keith asked as Hunk joined them where they were sitting.  
  
"A ship entered our airspace on a crash course," he explained. "Lance and Pidge went to intercept, but when they neared the ship, it ejected the capsule she was in and then exploded. They were barely able to catch up to the capsule before it hit Arus."  
  
"What kind of ship?"  
  
"According to Anala, a Vallusian ship," Hunk said which caught both of their attentions. "Yeah, she had the same reaction as well. She should be joining us soon."  
  
Keith then pulled himself off the bed he was on and made his way to the door. "I'll head back up with you," he said then turned to his mother.  
  
"I'll stay here," she answered his unvoiced question. "I'll keep you posted."  
  
Hunk and Keith both nodded.  
  
********** Allura woke with a gasp, clutching at her chest as tears edged at her eyes. She looked around her, and saw that she was in her own room. She then realized that her right hand was bandaged and it was a little sore. She laid back down on her bed, letting out her breath as she placed her hand to her head.  
  
"You're finally up."  
  
The voice startled her, but she turned to her windows and saw that someone was standing there. She sat up in her bed as he turned and approached her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she watched him round her bed. The lights in her room were still dimmed, but gave her enough to see.  
  
"You collapsed at the ball tonite," he said as he came to sit on the edge of her bed. "You had everyone worried."  
  
"Collapsed?" she asked. She then closed her eyes as she tried to shake the sudden dizziness she felt.  
  
"Apparently," he said and then smiled. "I didn't even have the chance to get out of this monkey suit yet."  
  
She looked around her room as she tried to remember what happened. She then turned to meet his gaze as he took her injured hand into his own.  
  
"I should have been more careful," he said.  
  
"Careful?" she asked as she tried to fight to stay awake. "How did I injure it?"  
  
"I twisted it," he stated as he kissed the top of it. "I apologize."  
  
"Twisted it?" she asked. "How?"  
  
"When I helped you to your feet out on the balcony," he said as he turned to her nightstand and picked up the cup that was there. "Here, Anala made this for you."  
  
She looked at the cup and stared at the liquid. She slowly nodded as she took a sip from it, and then downed the drink. He then took the cup from her and placed it back on her nightstand.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"Still dizzy," she stated. "Thank you for watching over me."  
  
"I was concerned," he said as he took her hands into his own.  
  
She could only meet his gaze, even in the dark she could feel him staring at her. She closed her eyes as she tried to fight the swimming feeling she felt.  
  
"You have to keep awake, princess," he said as he pulled her up from lying back down. "The medicine wont work if you fall asleep again."  
  
She could only nod as she suddenly started to feel very warm. She breathed in deeply.  
  
"Keep me awake," she said. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Not long," he said.  
  
She then made a weak smile as she looked over his costume. "Did I tell you that you had a nice costume?" she asked. "Who made it for you again?"  
  
He smiled as he pulled himself nearer to her. "Anala's mother," he stated.  
  
She nodded. "The wings were a nice touch, but I see that you were getting tired of wearing them," she said.  
  
Her statement caught him off guard a bit, but he smiled back at her. "I'll remember to keep them handy," he said.  
  
"Oh, and I left Nanny to clean up the ballroom," she said in dissapointment. "After I promised that I would…"  
  
She felt him place a finger against her lips, shaking his head.  
  
"She can handle herself," he stated. "And has the clean up well under way already."  
  
She met his gaze and felt his hand move to the side of her face. She closed her eyes, in response to the warm feeling that generated from that touch.  
  
"I hope that I didn't…"  
  
This time he silenced her with his thumb. "Don't worry about her," he stated. "Just worry about right now."  
  
Her brows then furrowed as she thought to herself. "Were we….were we out on the balcony tonite?"  
  
"Yes, we were," he said. "You were eager to get out of your heels."  
  
v "I just…I can't…"  
  
"Shhh….." he stated. "We can continue where we left off."  
  
"Left off?"  
  
"Before we were interrupted by Lance," he said as he neared her.  
  
"What…"  
  
She was then silenced as he took her into a deep kiss. She was surprised, but found herself responding to him. She felt his arms encircle her, as the kiss deepened. She then found herself falling back against her bed, but their intimate sharing never ceased.  
  
Again she found herself lost to the emotions that generated from his kiss and his light caress. She breathed in deeply as their kiss broke, where he managed to free one of his hands and let it travel along her body. He kissed her neck, lightly nipping at her soft flesh, as she arched her back, letting out a nearly silent moan. She felt herself flush, and a euphoria engulf her every sense as he traveled from her neck and take her mouth again.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him as she felt him tug at the nightgown she wore, slowly hiking it up to her waist. That's when she let her hand cover his own, grabbing onto it as it held the sheer material. She then took his hand into her own, entwining her fingers with his as she held it against her heaving chest. She then let go of it as she brought it up to grab ahold of his arm. She then felt him work on the front of her nightgown, slowly unbuttoning it, as she started to pull the tunic he wore up.  
  
She then let out a moan as his hand worked free of the nightgown and he playfully caressed her abdomen. With her vision glazed over with lust, she breathed in deeply as she dared to meet his gaze.  
  
This time she took him into a kiss, and grabbing the hand that had been touching her, she brought it up and had it cup her breast. She moaned against his lips as she breathed in deeply, knowing that her body was yearning for the intimate touch. And there was nothing she could do to fight what her body had wanted.  
  
*********  
  
Anala walked out onto the balcony after asking where he had found Allura lying when he went out to look for her. She searched the area near the corner of the last door, and found something that puzzled her.  
  
She reached toward the ground seeing that something dark was lying there. Her eyes then widened when she realized that they were feathers. She immediately got to her feet and walked back into the ballroom, and in her horror, she saw they were black feathers.  
  
At that moment, it felt as if her world was just torn out from under her.  
  
"Kelar was the only one who had black feathers." 


	6. Destiny Chapter 6

Destiny: Chapter 6 Destiny  
Ch. 6/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Allura's lips were swollen with the multiple kisses they were sharing. But none of it could subdue the lust that were in her eyes. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what she was allowing herself to do, but giving in to what her body was experiencing.  
  
She turned her head to the side and saw the discarded tunic he had worn lying on the side of her bed. She let her hands run over his back, enjoying every curve and smoothness of his skin. He then pulled himself up to her, taking her into another kiss, as she held him to her, enjoying the sensation of her naked bosom against his own chest.  
  
The aggressiveness of their intimacy had subsided, but the heat of their passion still lingered. Allura was finally able to see through the haze that clouded her vision and her mind as she met the dark gaze of her lover.  
  
Their kiss soon lightened, soon ending, where she swallowed hard. She felt his breath fan over her.  
  
"What are we doing?" she managed to voice, but even that came out almost in a whisper. Her mind was still floating, and her heart still racing. Did she even want to hear an answer?  
  
"What you want," he stated as he kissed her chin. "What you've been dreaming about."  
  
"Dreaming about?" she asked, more in repeating than responding. She arched her head back toward her pillow as he started to nip at her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, finding it hard to fight the sensations. She breathed in deeply as he kissed every inch of her skin, igniting a trail of fire with each soft touch of his lips.  
  
"Allura?"  
  
"What I want…."  
  
"Allura!?"  
  
Allura's world them came crashing down at the moment, as she was violently shakened. She let out a scream, shoving whoever had their hands on her off her bed, jumping out of her bed as she frantically searched for her laser pistol in the dark. She had always kept one near by, just in case.  
  
"Allura! Calm down!"  
  
Allura looked up from where she was, as she slowly raised to her feet, staring at the dark shadow who stood in her room. She raised her pistol to him.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. She then breathed in deeply as a sharp pain came to her temples.  
  
"Lights!"  
  
Allura had to shun away as the lights in her room suddenly turned on, and refocus her gaze as she came to stare at Anala. She was standing across from her on the other side of her bed, wide eyed, as Allura kept her gun raised, and pointed at her.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Allura, it's me, Anala!" she exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Anala?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me," she said as she slowly rounded her bed. "What happened?"  
  
Allura fell to her knees, dropping the pistol to her bed as her whole body just went limp. Anala quickly ran to her as she helped her to sit up, and quickly pulled close her nightgown. She then grabbed her blanket, and wrapped her in it, just in case, since she started to shiver.  
  
"What happened, Allura?"  
  
"It happened again," Allura said as she leaned over and held her head in her hands. "What is going on with me?"  
  
"Did you have those dreams again?" Anala asked.  
  
"This time they were even more real," Allura stated. She then turned to her. "How…how did you know about my dreams?"  
  
"I performed what we called the Edalb on you," she said. "I saw your first dream. The one where Lance found you out on the balcolny."  
  
"The balcony?" she asked then looked at her bandaged hand. "Did I?"  
  
Anala looked at her hand and slowly nodded. "You hit him pretty good too," she said. "How….why was he apart of your dream?"  
  
"I don't know," she said as she breathed in deeply. "It's not like I'm asking for these dreams."  
  
Anala slowly nodded. She then looked to Allura's bed and saw something strange. She started to pull the bedding back more and her eyes widened when she saw what was hidden among the sheets.  
  
"What is it?" Allura asked turning to her.  
  
Anala gathered up the black feathers that littered her bed.  
  
"These can't be," she said. "These are the same as the ones I found on the balcony."  
  
"Black feathers?" Allura asked. "The only time I've seen black feathers….  
  
She then met Anala's gaze, as a sudden feeling of déjà vu overcame her senses…  
  
"Kelar…."  
  
"Kelar??"  
  
"I…I know you've mentioned his name more than once," Allura said as she stood. "But somehow, it's like, I have heard it, before."  
  
Anala slowly stood. "What….what do you know of Kelar?" she asked.  
  
"From a dream," she said.  
  
"Another dream?"  
  
"One I've had off an on for a while," she stated. "We…you, your mother, Lance, Keith and I…we..were fighting in a throne room."  
  
Anala slowly approached her. "What else?"  
  
"This, man, half-machine," she said as she closed her eyes, trying to reach for that vision in her mind. "He was, holding Keith…strangling him. I can hear myself screaming, but unable to do anything. That man….he…he had black wings….."  
  
Allura took a deep breath as she opened her eyes again. She then looked to Anala and saw the concern on her face.  
  
"Is…Is he the one doing this to me?" Allura asked. "Anala, who is this man? Why do I see him in my dreams?"  
  
"You see him because he has forced the Nilan upon you."  
  
Both women turned to the door where Alysson stood with a young man at her doorway.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"How much does she know?" he asked, his question meant for Alysson.  
  
"What we've let her to remember," Alysson stated.  
  
"I see," he said as he entered the room. "Princess, I applogize for the sudden appearance, but I must see to your condition first, as it requires me to."  
  
"Condition?" she asked. "Am I sick? Who are you?"  
  
Alysson entered the room as she held out her hands to the princess.  
  
"I'm sorry, Allura, this is Brendt," she quickly introduced. "He is one of our Elders of our home planet. He is here to help you."  
  
"And for your question, princess, you are not ill," he said. "Please, lie down. This will only take a moment."  
  
"If I am not sick then why do I…"  
  
"The Nilan can play strange things on the mind," he stated. "And for a non-valusian, they can be very stimulating."  
  
"Stimulating?" she asked.  
  
"Just close your eyes," he said. "This will be quick."  
  
Without hesitation, she did as she was told, and soon found herself slipping into the warmth of the darkness.  
  
**********  
  
"What do you mean someone has forced it on her?"  
  
Anala stared Brendt in the eyes as they had retreated to a conference room. It was already the dead of night, following the ball, and no one in the Castle of Lions seemed to be getting any rest. Hunk was busy drawing up plans to rescue the downed ship, and Pidge was stuck with the red-eye watch while Lance was helping Gorma in the infirmary. Allura was the only one getting rest, albeit, an induced sleep. Keith was with Coran in the main meeting room as they readied a report to be sent to the Galaxy Alliance.  
  
"She will continue to experience the Nilan, until whoever has forced it on her enters the K'Chau fully," he said. "Or until the markings on her are complete."  
  
"Markings? What markings?"  
  
"She shows signs of the Nilan," he stated. "Are you sure she is not Valusian?"  
  
"100% sure!" Anala nearly yelled.  
  
Brendt went silent for a bit, as he thought to himself.  
  
"Who is going through the Nilan?"  
  
"Me," Anala stated. "And Keith…well, he was."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"He's done…"  
  
"Didn't he just start?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"Did you clear this with Fenrer?" he asked.  
  
"He sent you."  
  
"Damn that man," he said. "He always does this to me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How long did it take?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"Keith to complete his Nilan?"  
  
"One day."  
  
"It's too similar."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"17 earth years…16 Valusian…what does that have to do with it???"  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"I don't know…."  
  
"Wait," Alysson stated as she came forward. "Yesterday…yesterday was Kelar' s birthday."  
  
"What?" Anala asked.  
  
"Brendt, what does this mean?" Alysson asked.  
  
Brendt could only shake his head. "I can't say for sure," he said. "But the only other person in all of Valusian history to ever go through the Nilan in one day….."  
  
"You don't mean…."  
  
Brendt could only nod. "Kelar."  
  
"Brendt, there was something that Fenrer could not speak to me about, but he tried to question me about Kelar," Alysson stated. "What is it that the Elders are hiding about him?"  
  
He could only take a deep breath as he met her stare.  
  
"Kelar, was the only Valusian to ever go through all three stages," he said.  
  
"What?" Anala asked.  
  
"All three?" Alysson asked. "But…how…"  
  
"But what prevented him from fully achieving the third rite, was his untimely accident," he answered. "As they stated, with great power, comes great responsibility. Kelar, before trying to overthrow your father, tried to take over all of the Elders. Since he did not know how to control his full power, the Elders were able to keep him back, and in consequence of defying us, he lost most of his…"  
  
"Which is why he became half-man half machine," Alysson finished. "But why keep this a secret?"  
  
"Look at how Kelar turned out," Brendt stated. "If the people knew that he achieved the third stage, they would have turned to worship him and take all of his acts of injustice as a way of keeping them as followers. We were only looking out for the people's interest."  
  
"But if he reached the third stage," Anala stated. "What does this have to do with Keith?"  
  
"Has he experience the K'Chau?"  
  
"Just the bleeding nose," Alysson stated. "But that could be from anything."  
  
"I agree," Brendt stated. "He could just be adjusting to his new gift."  
  
"New gift?" Anala asked.  
  
"The new power he receives after the Nilan," Brendt stated. "You mean, you don't even know what his new power is? He would have started showing signs of it before the completion."  
  
"I don't think any of us were aware," Anala stated. "And he would have told us if he experienced anything different."  
  
"I see," he said. "It is getting late, and I wish to speak with your brother in the morning. I also wish to see the princess again. If the Nilan is as strong in her as I sense it to be, it's going to require more of me than I thought."  
  
"How long can you keep the effects of it away?"  
  
"Not long," he said. "Once the markings are complete, there is nothing I can do to stop her from doing anything."  
  
"Then we have to figure this out quickly."  
  
"Too many mysteries…." Alysson stated. "What else can go wrong?" 


	7. Destiny Chapter 7

Destiny: Chapter 7 Destiny  
Ch. 7/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Alysson and Anala introduced Brendt to the rest of the Voltron Force the next morning, but the tension that was created from the events of the night before still hung like a thick blanket over everyone.  
  
While Brendt and her mother decided to speak with Coran about Arus and Vallis, Anala took Lance by the arm and they both walked toward the infirmary.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing the talking in there?" he asked once he caught up with her.  
  
"That's why you have advisors to the court," she said. "So you don't have to."  
  
"I thought Xue was your court advisor?"  
  
"He is, but mother knows Brendt better than Xue does."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"See who that woman Hunk brought in is," she said.  
  
*********  
  
Dr. Gorma looked up as Anala entered the infirmary and greeted her with a clipboard.  
  
"She's Vallusian," he started, before she could question him. "Approximately 25 Earth Standard Years, 22 Vallusian."  
  
"She is one of us?" Anala asked as she looked at the chart on the clipboard.  
  
"Yes," he said. "But you have to see this."  
  
He then posted two x-rays on the viewer and showed them to her. "Seems like someone 'clipped her wings'," he stated.  
  
Anala looked at the x-rays and noticed the deformations of where a female Vallusian wings would be.  
  
"Can you determine how and when?"  
  
"Can't determine how, but it was probably done to her when she was a child," he said. "Since the females on your planet are born with them."  
  
"They prevented her from the ability to fly," Anala stated as she met his gaze.  
  
"They didn't want her to escape."  
  
Anala then looked passed him into the room where the woman was sleeping. She slowly walked up to the window partition.  
  
"But the questions that remain now are, how did she escape, and why did she come to Arus?"  
  
**********  
  
"Will she remember everything from last night?" Alysson asked as she escorted Brendt to one of the conference rooms.  
  
"Her episodes themselves cause her to lose some memory of any incident occurred from the Nilan," Brendt stated. "But, the longer she is subjected to it, she will lose herself to it. Maybe even who she is."  
  
"What can we do to prevent that?"  
  
"At this time, find the person who is responsible for it."  
  
They stopped in front of the conference room and as the door slid open, Alysson took Brendt by the arm as she led him in. Allura smiled as she greeted them, and offered them a tray on which Nanny prepared some hot tea and biscuits.  
  
"I hope that your trip here was a pleasant one," Allura stated as they took their seats in one of the couches. "Alysson was telling me that you are one of their Elders?"  
  
"Yes," Brendt stated with a smile.  
  
Allura smiled. "Forgive my ignorance on your status of your people, Alysson," Allura said. "But how do you separate yourselves from say people like Alysson and Anala?"  
  
Brendt sipped from his cup before putting it down on the table before them. "Our status is determined by what stages of development we go through," he started. "Only a select few, as determined by nature, can go through more than one of the development stages."  
  
"I see," she said. "And when did you find out that you were destined to become an Elder?"  
  
"When I was no older than you, princess," he stated.  
  
She smiled. "I see," she stated. "So what brings you here to Arus?"  
  
"I came at the bidding of the Queen and her mother," he stated. "I was notified of the arrival of the strange girl last night."  
  
"Yes," Allura stated. "Our doctor has been attending to her since her arrival, but she has yet to wake from the sleep she is under."  
  
"I hope that I will get the chance to examine her," he said. "But, I also came to see your princess."  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"I've been made aware of something you have been experiencing yourself."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Your dreams," he said as he met her gaze.  
  
Allura's expression changed as she could only stare at him. "My dreams?"  
  
"Of a man; half machine; he haunts your dreams, and you have no idea why."  
  
"But….but..how…"  
  
"His name is Kelar…"  
  
"Kelar…but he..didn't he…"  
  
"He has somehow tied himself to you and one other person on your team," he said.  
  
"Tied?" Allura asked. "But I thought he..isn't he dead?"  
  
"Death is only a state where we lose our physical forms, princess," he said. "Death doesn't stop the soul from venturing."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"He has found a way to live…" he said. "Through someone else."  
  
*********  
  
"This was the only thing we could salvage from the ship," Hunk said as he dropped a disc onto the control panel. "Its totally trashed."  
  
"Well, maybe there is something on this thing that will tell us what is going on," Keith said as he grabbed the disc and inserted it in.  
  
The view-screen before them then started up, showing blueprints of several buildings as well as machinery.  
  
"Notice the dates," Hunk stated. "these are old plans. Almost 25 years ago."  
  
"Now why would someone keep a disc with old information as this?" Keith asked. "Pidge, were you able to track a trajectory from which the ship came from?"  
  
"I've been able to pin point it down from our first sighting of the ship on our satellite radars coming from the Crimson quadrant."  
  
"Very strange," Keith said. "These are just pages and pages of schematics."  
  
"There must be a reason as to why they, whoever they are, would send someone speeding across space in a ship that wasn't built to travel long distances, and have this disc aboard."  
  
"Maybe its to give us information," Keith said. "Hunk, I need you to go through these schematics, and see what you can pull up from them."  
  
"I guess its homework for me," Hunk stated.  
  
"Pidge, keep on working on where that ship came from," he said. "See if you can pull up our aligned planets and tap into their satellites to see if they picked up the ship as well."  
  
"Easier said than done," he said. "But I have a few favors I can cash in on some of those planets."  
  
"This will be our little project until that woman wakes up," he said.  
  
"Aye aye, cap!" Pidge said.  
  
Then something on the view screen appeared that caught all of their attentions.  
  
~to anyone viewing this disc, this is a plea for help!~  
  
Keith could only stare at the fuzzy video that played before them, as a man, breathlessly, tried to communicate his hurried message.  
  
~we are on planet lysia. We are slaves to the current dictatorship rule, commanded by Baron Akryl who is in league with Kelar of Vallis. WE need your help. We only number in a few thousand, but we are slowly dying. Please help us. Again, we are on planet Lysia., our time is short! We will all die if we are not freed from the evils of this rule. Please………~  
  
The video then started to static out and the disc soon ended.  
  
"Play that again," Keith said as he turned to Hunk.  
  
Hunk quickly nodded and skimmed through the disc again as they came to the video.  
  
"Pause it," Keith ordered.  
  
"Keith, why does…"  
  
"Can you clean the picture up?"  
  
Hunk nodded as he adjusted some of the picture that was on the view screen before them.  
  
"How can that be?" Hunk asked as he looked to Keith. "That man…he looks…"  
  
"He looks like Xue," Pidge stated as he stood from his seat.  
  
"It can't be," Keith mumbled to himself. "He's dead."  
  
"He's what?" Hunk asked.  
  
"Print me a picture of that," he said. "Pidge, find out where this Planet Lysia is."  
  
"Never heard of it." Pidge said.  
  
"See if you can patch into the data from Vallis," he ordered as Hunk passed him the printed picture. "Maybe Kelar kept something on file."  
  
"It will take some time," he said.  
  
"I know you can do it, Pidge," he said. "Hunk, study those schematics. I think its going to be our key to find out what is going on."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To confront a ghost."  
  
*********  
  
The doors to the infirmary slid open and as Keith entered, he saw that Anala, Lance, Brendth, and Alysson were watching as Dr. Gorma attended to their new guest. She was now fully awake, and he was running his normal tests to see if she was fine.  
  
"Keith, she's awake now," Anala stated as she motioned him to join them. "As soon as Dr. Gorma gives his okay, we can find out who she is."  
  
"Apparently we wont have time for that," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Xue?" Keith asked as he turned to his mother.  
  
"He's with Coran right now," Alysson stated. "Why?"  
  
Keith then turned and entered the room as the woman and Dr. Gorma looked up to him.  
  
"Keith, what are you doing?" Gorma asked.  
  
The woman then stared at him, and her eyes widened when she met his gaze.  
  
"You," she said.  
  
"No time for formalities," he said. "Who are you and why were you carrying a disc with this man on it?"  
  
The woman looked from him to the picture he was holding and swallowed hard.  
  
"Tell me!" Keith nearly yelled at her.  
  
"Keith!" Anala yelled through the glass. "What's going on?"  
  
"My name is Anri," she said quickly as she stared at him. "I am from planet Lysia, where we are slaves to Barron Akryl…"  
  
"I"ve heard that before," Keith said. "What are you doing with a disc that has this man on it?"  
  
"What man?" Alysson asked as she slowly entered the room.  
  
"He…he is the leader of a small rebel faction," she stammered. "He made that disc to give information to whoever finds it, on where to find us and how to defeat the defense systems of Akryl's fortress."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"His name?" she asked.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"He goes by the name of Alex…."  
  
"Alex?" Alysson asked.  
  
She grabbed the picture from Keith and looked it over. Her own expression turned to one of surprise as she then looked up from it to meet Keith's.  
  
"He's alive?"  
  
"He was alive when I left Lysia," Anri stated. "Who are you people?" she asked and then turned to Keith. "And why do you resemble Alex?"  
  
"Resemble?" Lance asked. "What is going on here."  
  
Anala turned to him. "A very long story," she said.  
  
*********  
  
Lance could only stare at Anala as she stood across from him. He breathed in deeply as he looked from Anala, to Alysson, to Keith and back to Anala again. He then held his head in his hands as he seated himself in one of the chairs.  
  
"This is just all to weird," Lance stated as he looked up again.  
  
"If you want to know the whole story, I can make you remember again," Xue stated as he approached him.  
  
"Make me remember what?" Lance asked.  
  
"Of what happened to you and your friends 3 months ago," he said.  
  
Xue then turned to Keith, who could only give him a nod.  
  
"This will not hurt, Lance," he said.  
  
He waved his hand over the young pilots own hands and chanted to himself. Lance closed his eyes and as if a book had opened, his mind was flooded with images, as if they were memories, locked away. He slowly opened his eyes to meet the concerned gazes of those in the room with him.  
  
He closed his eyes and then shook his head as he came to understand the memories, as Anala came to his side and took his hands into her own.  
  
"Just breathe in deeply," she said. "That usually helps with the dizziness."  
  
"You mean, all that happened?" he asked as he tried to open his eyes again. "We….we helped you with the liberation of Kelar?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Your whole team did."  
  
He opened his eyes again and then looked up and stared at Keith. His eyes then widened.  
  
"You!" he exclaimed. "You…by all of Arus….you're a…."  
  
"Lance, he's my brother," Anala stated as he turned to her. "Alysson is his mother as well."  
  
"But…you….he…..we…"  
  
"You must keep this to yourself, Lance," Anala said. "If anyone else knows…this could jeopardize everything that we've accomplished."  
  
Lance turned to everyone in the room then came to look at her gain. He slowly nodded as she got to her feet.  
  
"Now, we need your help as well," she said. "Something very odd is happening in this Castle and we are not able to find out what it is."  
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently, we have ghost haunting this Castle." 


	8. Destiny Chapter 8

Destiny: Chapter 8 Destiny  
Ch. 8/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
"We have set this room for you while you stay here," Lance said as he pressed a button one of the guest room doors and the door slid open. "I'm not sure about your accommodations wherever you came from, but I'm sure you will find this adequate enough."  
  
The young girl stepped into the room and looked around. She slowly nodded as she turned to him.  
  
"It's more than adequate," she said. "And I thank you for the hospitality."  
  
"If you need anything, feel free to notify one of the castle maids or ring us," he said. "And I'm sure you would like to get some rest. It has been an eventful day for all of us."  
  
"Lance was it?" she asked as she turned to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That man, earlier, the one that questioned me about the picture he held."  
  
"Yes, what about him?"  
  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"He is Captain Keith Hayashi, pilot of the Black Lion that forms Voltron," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She shook her head a little as she turned away. "He is one of us isn't he?"  
  
"His mother is the lost princess Lyana," Lance stated. "However, her daughter, Anala, the other woman you met today, she is now Queen over Vallis."  
  
She slowly nodded. "There will be much to pay.." she mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She turned to him and with a smile she said, "I'm a little tired, I think I will take a little nap."  
  
Lance nodeed. "Then I will wake you as soon as dinner is ready this evening. Brendt, has also expressed that he wishes to see you when you are ready. He is an Elder from Vallis and would like to learn of what has happened to you and the other displaced Vallusians on the planet you came from. And when you feel its fine, we would like to ask you about that as well, so we can determine the best way to return them to Vallis."  
  
She nodded. "I will be more than happy to answer any questions they may have," she said. "For now, I would just like to feel the comfort of a soft bed for once."  
  
"I won't deny that request," he said. "Goodday, Anri."  
  
She watched as he left the room and the door slid close behind him. She let out a sigh as she turned to the bed before her and fell onto it. She breathed in deeply, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling of silk under her skin.  
  
She then let out a gasp as she was roughly turned over and suddenly her arms were pinned to the mattress below her. She felt a heavy weight come down on her as her vision cleared and she stared into the dark eyes of the person above her.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here, Anri, I was getting worried."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him, confusion crossing her features as she stared up into the face of the Captain she had met earlier.  
  
"You," she said. "What the hell do you think you are doing…."  
  
He placed a finger to her lips and shook his head with a smile. "It's me, Anri," he said. "Who else would have gone through the trouble of contacting you?"  
  
She stared into his eyes again, and suddenly hers widened as she struggled under his hold. "It can't be," she started to say. "We thought the rumors were true."  
  
"Oh, they are, my dear," he said with a smile.  
  
"Kelar?"  
  
**********  
  
Allura looked up from her small desk as the door to her personal office slid open. She smiled as she stood and Keith entered the office. The door slid close behind him as he approached her.  
  
"I hear that we have a name to go along with our Jane Doe?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said with a smile. "She says her name is Anri and that she came from a planet known as Lysia."  
  
"Lysia?" Allura asked as she took a seat at her desk again.  
  
"You heard of it?"  
  
"I can't really say," she said as she leaned her elbows on her desk. "The name does sound familiar, however."  
  
"I'm having Pidge look into it," he said. "Are you busy right now?"  
  
"Not at the moment," she said. "I just finished some paperwork for Coran, so I'm pretty much free."  
  
He smiled as he walked up to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd be happy to."  
  
*********  
  
Anri quietly sat on the bed as she held the bed covers to her. She smiled to herself as she watched Kelar stand in front of the window in the room she was in.  
  
"Your death caused a big uproar among the slaves," Anri stated as she stared at him. "That whelp clone of yours decided to make use of the news."  
  
"Clone?" he asked as he turned to her.  
  
"The one you had called Alex," she stated "The one that looks like that captain…the one that looks like you."  
  
Kelar smiled as he turned from the window and walked toward her. "Ah, yes I remember, now," he said. "I had what, 10…20 …I forget how many clones I've had made."  
  
"The Baron has been waiting for some relieve, he cannot handle the rebel forces for long."  
  
"And how did you happen to come about that little disc that was made?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "I took care of the person who was supposed to deliver it," she said. "I didn't even know that disc was in the ship until that…."  
  
He nodded. "I will be taking care of that real soon," he stated.  
  
"But how….."  
  
"A little secret," he said. "Something that the Elders could not take away from me."  
  
"The Elders?" she asked.  
  
"What do you have planned?" she asked. "Why did you call for me?"  
  
"Is my laboratory on Lysia still standing?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Its one of the few building that the Rebels have left alone."  
  
"Good, I will be needing it," he said. "It's the one place that I can use to make this little situation of mines, a little more permanent."  
  
"But if you take his form, then what happens to him?"  
  
He smiled. "That's where you come in my dear," he said. "I will need you to lure them all to Lysia, so that I can deal with them personally."  
  
He then took his hand into his own, and slowly traced the curves of finger.  
  
"They will all pay for what they have done to me, and taken from me," he said. "Especially their beloved Captain."  
  
"And what of Anala and Lyana?"  
  
"They will die," he said as he kissed the top of her hand. "And with Captain Keith out of the way, and their deaths guaranteed, I will be the one to secede to the throne, being the only heir left."  
  
She smiled. "No hard feelings over Lyana?"  
  
"Hardly," he said as he pulled her to him. "I have my sights set on another."  
  
"Oh?" she asked as she breathed in deeply. "Though, I must agree on one thing, Kelar. I do like this body better."  
  
"Let's just see how much you do," he said as he took her into a kiss.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, let me understand this much," Lance started as he then turned to Anala. "The, uh…the uh.."  
  
"Wings."  
  
"Yeah, wings, they just grow out from your back?"  
  
She smiled. "If you want, I can show you just how they work."  
  
"No, no no, not necessary," he said as he shook his head. He then walked up to her and took a seat next to her on the sofa she was on.  
  
"I just want to know how, I mean, when one looks at you, your back, is like…normal."  
  
She smiled. "Yes," she said. "Here, I want you to feel something,"  
  
She turned her back to him and grabbed his hand. She then let him feel her back to where the familiar nubs were.  
  
"Feel that?"  
  
"Yeah," he said and she turned back to him, smiling to see the wonder in his eyes.  
  
"That's where they form from," she said.  
  
"But, I've seen your wingspan, and its…huge…" he stammered. "Where do you 'hide' that?"  
  
Anala could not help but laugh. "Hiding is a looser term to describe it," she said. "Actually, its' the workings of several hollow and retractable bones."  
  
"Retractable bones?" he asked.  
  
"You're familiar with the anatomy of birds right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's the same for us," she staed. "However, unlike birds, our bones can retract unto themselves."  
  
"And what about the plumage?"  
  
"They too retract as well."  
  
"And they just 'hide' into your back?"  
  
"In a loose description yes," she said with a smile.  
  
"But, the size of the feathers alone…"  
  
"Lance, you know how they say there are some things left to nature that cannot be explained?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is one of those 'things'," she said. "It's a trait that has been with our people for many eons."  
  
"Does that mean, Keith has them too?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "As with fingerprints, a Valusian wings are identifiable," she said. "Keith was and has been the only Valusian to be born with white feathers."  
  
"Is that strange?" he asked.  
  
"Very," she stated. "We are usually, multi-colored plumage. Single color plumage are rare, its significance are only known to the Elders. Only two have ever had single color plumage."  
  
"Keith?"  
  
She nodded. "And Kelar."  
  
"Kelar?" he asked. "The guy you guys ousted?"  
  
"You could say."  
  
"What color were his wings?"  
  
"Black," she said.  
  
"The same color feathers I found on the balcony last night?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"But if Keith is white, your brown with white, what color are your mothers?"  
  
"Red with brown," she stated.  
  
"Then why are we finding black feathers?" he asked. "If Kelar is dead…."  
  
"That's what we are trying to figure out."  
  
"Have you been able to explain what is happening to Allura then?" he asked.  
  
Anala slowly shook her head. "There is a stage in which all Valusians go through which is called the Nilan," she said. She then pulled the sleeve of her dress up and showed him her wrist. "This chain of marks encircle us as we go through this stage."  
  
"A growth stage?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Our final 'trip' into maturity," she said with a smile. "To signify to others that we are….to put it nicely, ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Why do male robins show off their breasts?"  
  
Lance's expression changed to one of understanding. "Okay," he said.  
  
"But during this time, our desires become a bit more…controlling," she said. "In some its so strong that it can pass on to others, like two animals in heat."  
  
"So this is what's happening to Allura?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "At least that's what Brendt is thinking since Allura is not Vallusian," she said. "But she doesn't remember anything that has happened."  
  
"Has happened?" he asked. "Do you think…"  
  
"No, no," she said. "We can't until we are done with the Nilan. Allura shows signs of it, but she is no where near done."  
  
"How long does it take?"  
  
"In most of us, usually a couple of months. Some weeks. Some never go through it."  
  
"How long have you been going through yours?" he asked.  
  
"For a couple of months now," she said with a smile.  
  
"And Keith?"  
  
"That's the odd part," she said. "He's done."  
  
"Done?"  
  
"One day."  
  
"Isn't that odd?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Aren't you concerned?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Because it's not supposed to happen."  
  
"If its not supposed to happen, then why did it?" he asked.  
  
"Everything so far has been odd, Lance," she said as concern crossed her features. "Keith goes through the Nilan in one day, but he started it after me.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Then Allura gets these strange attacks. And every time they happen, she has no recollection save for the moment right after it does."  
  
"And then this girl, Anri appears in a ship of old Vallusian origin, from who knows where, with a plea for help."  
  
Lance pondered over it for a bit.  
  
"Say that we find out where this Lysia is and we all decide to help free the slaves, your people," he started. "Would that mean you would go?"  
  
"It's my duty," she said.  
  
"And assuming that you do go, I'm sure your mother would follow as well," he said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, if you both go, on the word of this girl," he went on. He then turned quiet for a moment.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Anala, what would happen should anything happen to you or your mother?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Worst case scenario, you both die?"  
  
"Keith is the next rightful heir," she said. "Why?"  
  
"Now, going back to the ball last night, when I found Allura, she immediately knocked the lights out of Keith," he said. "And when you found her last night….."  
  
Anala met his gaze.  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"Is there anything that would make someone do something without knowing it?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. "Our abilities are limited, but to be …."  
  
"Well, he can't be in two places at one time….and when Allura was 'attacked ' on the balcony, he was inside dancing with you."  
  
"Two places at one time…" she mumbled.  
  
"Its impossible."  
  
Her eyes then widened. "No," she said. "Damn. I totally forgot about that."  
  
"What?"  
  
She immediately got to her feet and grabbed his hand and started to pull him off the sofa.  
  
"I have to find Brendt," she said. "Do you remember where my mother is?"  
  
"I saw them earlier with Coran, why?"  
  
"I have to speak with them."  
  
"About what?"  
  
She met his gaze. "A ghost is not to blame here," she said as they neared the door. "It's actually Keith."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come, all will be explained," she said.  
  
The door slid close behind them as they left the room. 


	9. Destiny Chapter 9

Destiny: Chapter 9 [interlude] Destiny  
Ch. 9/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Allura smiled as she watched as five kids chased after Keith, as he deftly dodged them to keep the small cake he was carrying from their reach.  
  
"'twas nice of you to remember little Willie's birthday," a young woman said as she exited the little house they were standing in front of. "Since his mother passed 'way last year, he's been all alone. His father is 'way most of the day, so he sees little of his only parent."  
  
"What does his father do, Marie?" Allura asked as she turned to the young woman.  
  
"He searches for rare herbs up in dem mountains over dere," she said as she pointed toward the peaks across the valley. "Sometimes, he's dere for days. Sometimes, he's dere for hours. What he finds, he sells here in town, or travels the 2 days over to Mejia to sell dem. It's been hard for both of dem, but he only does it to keep Willie healty."  
  
"I know it's still rough for my people, Marie," Allura stated. "How does Willie feel about his father working so hard?"  
  
"Oh, he fully understands what he does," Marie stated. "But I think at least for once, the boy would just like to see his father, not work so hard."  
  
"Ally!"  
  
Keith ran by her, quickly shoving the cake into her hands as the kids then turned to her. "Sorry, but I gotta run."  
  
Before she could protest, he escaped from the chasing kids as they then turned to her.  
  
"Best ta run, princess," Marie said with a laugh.  
  
"Run?" Allura asked. "What do you mean run?"  
  
"Kids and cake, Princess," she said. "You have de cake, they da kids."  
  
Allura looked down at her hands and realized that she was now their target. She let out a cry as they started toward her.  
  
********  
  
Allura breathed a sigh as she seated herself on the mat as Marie handed her a plate of cake. She then seated herself next to Allura as the kids sat around them.  
  
"Sorry about the first cake," Allura said with a smile.  
  
"Don't be worrying, I knew de captain was going ta use the first one as bait," Marie said. "He was planning it for months."  
  
"Planning what?" she asked, then she realized that Keith was nowhere to be found. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Allura looked up from Marie as a young boy stood before her. She smiled as he handed her a small flower.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my birthday party," he said.  
  
"Anything to make you happy, Willie," she said as she placed her plate down and took the boy into her arms. "Did you make your birthday wish?"  
  
"Yes," he said but his face turned to one of sadness. "It won't come true."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"It's never come true."  
  
"You can't think that," Allura said. "What did you wish for?"  
  
"If I tell you, then it definitely won't come true!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if you tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else," she said. "Then I can have the final say on if it will or if it won't come true."  
  
"How can you know?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, I'm the princess," she said.  
  
He smiled and then cupped his hand by her ear as he whispered his wish to her. She then understood why he was reluctant to believe that his wish come true, for his wish was just to have his father there with him. She met his gaze as he pulled away.  
  
Though, before she could say anything, she watched as Keith rounded the small building in the distance, followed by a man. He smiled as he caught her gaze and signaled for her to remain silent.  
  
She smiled as she turned to Willie again.  
  
"Now, do you believe that I can make wishes come true?" she asked.  
  
"Can you?" he asked.  
  
"Close your eyes," she said.  
  
He did as he was told and she got to her knees to slowly turn him around.  
  
"Now, on three, when I tell you, you can open your eyes."  
  
She watched as Keith and the man neared them. Allura nodded as the young man came to stand before the little child.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Willie," she whispered. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
The boy did as he was told and his expression widened as he stared at the man who stood before him.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
The man took his son into his arms and hugged him tightly. He then turned to Keith and then Allura and mouthed his thanks as he slowly walked off, taking his son to a more private corner so they could spend some time together. Allura then turned to Keith and she nodded her approval.  
  
"So you were planning that all this time?"  
  
"Well, Marie told me how he was feeling down about his father being away all the time," Keith said as they slowly walked out of the small town together, along the dirt path that lead toward the castle. "Then she told me that his birthday was coming up."  
  
Allura slowly shook her head. Just as she thought she had him figured out, he does something that even confuses her more.  
  
"Okay, so what was the real reason behind giving me that first cake?"  
  
He turned to her as they came to stop under a tree along the path. He nervously smiled as she leaned against the tree awaiting his answer.  
  
"Thought that you'd like to join in the fun."  
  
Allura shook her head. "Being chased by ten, 8 to 10 year olds around, is not what I would call entirely fun. AND carrying a cake! Chocolate frosted cake I might add."  
  
He laughed as he looked at her. He then stepped toward her as he lifted her chin and wiped a dab of chocolate frosting that was on her chin.  
  
"It seems the cake fought back."  
  
She raised her hand to her chin and wiped away the left over frosting. He then caught her hand and pulled back on the sleeve of her jumpsuit as he noticed the strange markings that were on her wrist. He flipped her hand over and saw that the markings had gone all the way around her wrist.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"They just appeared," she said. "Brendt said…"  
  
"Brendt?" he asked. "What did he say to you?"  
  
"He didn't say much," she said as she looked at him with confusion. "Just that it's something to do with Kelar."  
  
"Kelar?" he asked. "In what way?"  
  
"I don't know," she said. "He couldn't fully explain it to me."  
  
She watched as his eyes grew dark, then he turned away from her. Before he stepped away, she grabbed him by his arm.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "Why are you so concerned? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
He then turned to her. "Are you sure he didn't say anything at all to you?" he asked.  
  
"Just that Kelar somehow has found a way to come back."  
  
"Come back?" he asked. "That's impossible."  
  
"Keith, what is going on?" she asked. "What are you hiding?"  
  
Before he could say anything, she gasped when he fell to his knees, holding his stomach as if he were punched. He started to cough, in reaction to whatever was ailing him.  
  
"Keith?!" she exclaimed as she kneeled down near him.  
  
She then let out a scream as she was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force, hitting her head against the tree they were near. Her vision exploded in stars as she fell to the ground. Then her mind began to grow dark, her vision blurring, and she could only make out little of what was happening before her.  
  
She saw someone appear and through her daze she could only manage a weak smile as the person came up to her, seeing that it was Xue.  
  
"Don't worry, princess," was all he said before he took her into his arms.  
  
As he leaned her against him, she had a small glimpse as he walked up to Keith, who now was lying motionless in the middle of the path. And her last glimpse before darkness consumed her was the vision of a fallen angel where Keith laid.  
  
*********  
  
Alysson breathed in deeply as she walked into the infirmary to see Xue standing with Dr. Gorma. She walked slowly up to them as they exchanged their information. Dr. Gorma cleared his throat as he approached and Xue turned to her.  
  
"Is everything going to be fine?" she asked.  
  
Dr. Gorma nodded to Xue before leaving them to be.  
  
"Allura hit her head hard, but she's doing fine," he said. "The most she'll get out of it is a nice bump on the back of her head."  
  
She turned into the room where Dr. Gorma was now tending to his two patients.  
  
"What about my son?" she asked.  
  
"Alysson, I think it would be wise if we take him back to Vallis as soon as possible," he started. "That way the he can be tended to by our people."  
  
"What is happening to him?" she asked.  
  
"He's completed the K'Chau…."  
  
"What?" she asked as she turned to him. "How…"  
  
"Fenrer is the only one that can help him," he stated.  
  
"He is right, milady."  
  
They both turned to the door and saw that Brendt was standing there. He slowly approached them.  
  
"He must be taken to the Elders so that he can be looked after," he said. "If he has completed the K'Chau as Xue feels, then he is in need of their guidance."  
  
"We can't just up and leave," Alysson stated. "What about that woman? And the slaves that were taken away from Vallis."  
  
"I have been speaking to Coran about it, and he agrees that we need to find out more on this Lysia as well as how many of our people are stranded there," he started. "We are going to need the help of the Voltron Force but if one of them is out, let alone 2…"  
  
"Isn't there something you can do?" Alysson asked as she turned to him.  
  
"I can only do so much, milady," he stated.  
  
"Do what you can," she said. "He must stay here for the time being."  
  
"Alysson, do you know what you are saying?" Xue asked. "We don't know what is going on with him. You'll be endangering his life if we don't get him to Vallis."  
  
"The lives of my people are important as well, Xue," she said as she turned to the room he was in. "I know Keith would want us to find them first."  
  
"And what about the situation that Anala told us about?" Brendt asked. "If it is true what she has said…."  
  
"We will just have to be prepared for it," she said. "Has there been any unusual episodes since last night."  
  
"Nothing," Brendt stated.  
  
"Till then, we will continue with our plans to rescue our people from Lysia."  
  
Xue and Brendt watched as she walked off and the door to the infirmary slid closed behind her.  
  
"Xue, you have to convince her that she may end up killing him if we don't take him to Vallis," Brendt pleaded with him.  
  
Xue could only nod as he continued to stare at the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"See to Keith," he said as he turned to Brendt. "I have to check on some things first."  
  
"You're not going to let her…."  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen," Xue stated. "Just trust me, Brendt. The situation just got worst."  
  
********  
  
Anri breathed in deeply as she leaned against the door to the infirmary and smiled to herself. She slowly pulled off the small band that she wore around her wrist and placed it in her pocket. She then pulled out a small communicator and opened it.  
  
"Plan A in motion, Kelar," she said.  
  
~Good, return to your room,~ he answered her. ~I have one more item to take care of.~  
  
Anri smiled. "Oh?" she asked. "We still have the matter of luring them to Lysia."  
  
~That is already under consideration,~ he answered back. ~Go to your room and I will come to get you this evening.~  
  
"Understood."  
  
********  
  
"Now, don't do any heavy lifting, and take it easy as you go up any flight of stairs," Dr. Gorma instructed Allura as he slowly walked her back to her room. "You'll have a slight bump when you wake tomorrow, but you should feel fine."  
  
"Thank you, Alan," she stated. "I promise to take care of myself."  
  
He nodded. "Get some rest," he said. "I've already told Nanny that you'll be turning in for the evening."  
  
"I guess I should owe you my thanks for that as well."  
  
"Well, if you're wondering why I won't be hearing well tomorrow, you'll know why," he said with a smile. "Now get some rest, and I will check on you in the morning."  
  
"Thank you, and goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, princess."  
  
She watched as he walked down the hall and then disappeared around the corner. She then let out a sigh as she turned to her room and entered it. She turned on her lights and walked over to her dresser where she removed the pins that held her hair in her bun, and let her golden locks cascade over her, staring into the small mirror. She then stared at the small bandage that was covering her right temple. She knew that Nanny will have a fit if she saw it, but laughed to herself as she removed the last pin from her hair.  
  
She then heard the bell on her door sound and she turned to it. She slowly walked over to the door hitting the button that would manually open the door. She breathed in deeply, but smiled at the person who stood there.  
  
"Keith?" she asked. "So, Dr. Gorma let you go too?"  
  
He only smiled as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Come, I have something to show you," he stated.  
  
"But, Alan said that I should rest," she stated. "Which you should be doing as well."  
  
"Everyone is busy right now, and this is the only time I can show this to you," he said. "It'll be real quick."  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "Can't it wait till morning?"  
  
He shook his head. "Come."  
  
Before she could protest again, he pulled her out of her room and dragged her down the hall.  
  
"Come on, it's getting late," she said. "I don't think Gorma is going to like this…"  
  
"It'll be quick."  
  
Allura grew worried as he led her down the hall, his grip tightening on her hand at every turn. They wounded through many hallways, areas of the castle she herself has only been to once or twice before.  
  
"Keith, please, let's just see it in the morning."  
  
He did not answer her, but pulled her to stand before a set of large doors. She immediately recognized it as one of the storage bays where Nanny would go to get some of her food that she prepared.  
  
"What's in here?" she asked.  
  
"A surprise," he said.  
  
The door slid open to the storage room and he pulled her into darkness. She then felt his grip on her hand disappear and gasped when the doors behind her slid close, thrusting her into complete darkness.  
  
She then shielded her eyes as someone shone a bright light in her direction, and as her eyes adjusted, she gasped when she saw Alysson sitting before her, bound and gagged.  
  
"What's going on he--…."  
  
She then was struck from behind, falling to the ground before her as the room began to swim. Her eyes grew heavy as she saw someone kneel beside her and checked her over.  
  
"It's time, princess," she heard him say as she closed her eyes. "Time to take my revenge."  
  
Then she was overcome by darkness. 


	10. Destiny Chapter 10

Destiny: Chapter 10 Destiny  
Ch. 10/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Hunk yawned to himself as he stared up at the view screen before him. He then rubbed his eyes as he looked to his watch. A quarter pass 2 in the morning it read. He then let out a sigh as he went back over the schematics that he was able to print up from the disc that they had discovered. He had already gone through about 40 pages worth of blueprints, and there were about that many more to go.  
  
He then straightened himself up as heard the door to the Control Room slide open. He rubbed his eyes again as he turned in his seat and was then surprised to see both Keith and Allura coming toward him.  
  
"Hey Cap," he said. "My shift isn't over yet."  
  
"Just checking in on you, Hunk," Keith stated as he approached him. "What have you figured out so far?"  
  
"They are mostly the blue prints of several buildings," Hunk reported as he gathered his papers together. "I'll have a full report for you in the morning."  
  
"No report is necessary," he said. "Just give me a run down on what you have found out so far."  
  
"Well, it's nothing we can't handle, from what I can figure out," he said. He then turned to Allura who was standing to the side. "And what are you two doing up so late anyway? Lance's shift is next, and princess, you never are up for the red eyes."  
  
Keith then turned to Hunk, slowly withdrawing the blaster he wore at his hip. He then aimed it toward Hunk.  
  
"She's just with me," Keith stated. "And it's time for you to go to sleep."  
  
Hunk quickly turned around but could not react in time as Keith shot him. The burly member fell back against the chair, knocked unconscious by the stun blast.  
  
He then grabbed all of the papers together and pressed a button the console before him. The doors to the Control Room slid open again as Anri then dragged in Lady Alysson.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Anri asked as she stared at the daze princess.  
  
"She's our ticket out of here," Kelar answered her as he looked over the control panel. "And will be our lure to get the Voltron Force to Planet Lysia."  
  
"I thought that we already had a plan for that," Anri said as she pushed Alysson toward the chair in which Hunk was slumped in. She then pushed her to the ground and tied her hands to the arm rests of the chair.  
  
"I did," Kelar stated as he turned to her.  
  
"Then let's bag them both and get off this stinking planet," she said.  
  
"You've done well, Anri," Kelar stated as he raised his gun to her. She then stared up at him as her eyes widened, taking a step back.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Now, I can't get the Voltron Force to come to Lysia if we both escape right?" he asked. "And the only logical reason for them to head to Lysia is if one of them has been captured and their lion taken to Lysia.  
  
"Since my plan is complete up to that point, I don't have a need for you, now do I?" he continued. "Do you have anything to say, dear Anri."  
  
"Kelar! You promised!"  
  
"Promises are meant to be broken," he said.  
  
Alysson closed her eyes in reaction to the shot she heard. She then reopened them and saw that the young girl laid motionless before her. She then struggled against her bonds as she turned to watch Kelar activate the lift. He then turned to her and smiled as he came to kneel before her.  
  
"I hope that you aren't too uncomfortable, milady," he said as he pulled her gag off. "Be sure to tell them what has happened here."  
  
"You won't get away with this," she said. "So you have been behind this all along? How were you able to pull this off?"  
  
He smiled. "You should have not turned against me, Alysson," he said as he met her gaze. "I told you that it would be impossible to kill me."  
  
"You have been the cause behind Keith's episodes," she said.  
  
"And I must whole heartedly thank you for the opportunity," he said. "If he hadn't return to Vallis at the time he did, I may have not been able to pull this off."  
  
"Your birthday?"  
  
"You remembered," he said. "Yes, I am the cause of his Nilan and K'Chau. Without him going through the Nilan, I wouldn't have been able to awaken this unique gift."  
  
"The ability to clone oneself?" she asked. "That power has only been demonstrated by a few of us, and even then, they could never hold it for very long."  
  
"But none of them had a separate mind for their clone," he stated. "The K' Chau has guaranteed that I remain in this form for as long as I need to."  
  
"You're just a parasite trying to take over it's host," she stated. "And are you responsible for what is happening to Allura?"  
  
He smiled as he turned to the dazed princess.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked. "All that one could want in a woman. Spirit, courage, bravery. Qualities I found in you once."  
  
"You forget the huge distaste for ego driven, murdering bastards," she seethed.  
  
He then slapped her across her face, her head hit the side of the chair she was tied to. He then grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"I loved you once."  
  
"Loved me?" she asked. "You don't even know the meaning of it."  
  
"But seeing how you hate me, I can only look to another now," he said. He then smiled. "Don't you just love youth? Your son will give me my life back. You took away mines, and I thought it fitting that I return as the one you shunned away."  
  
"Protecting him from you," she said.  
  
"Give your son a message for me," he said. "Come to Planet Lysia. Confront me, one last time. Make sure to bring your daughter as well, Alysson. We have many a score to settle."  
  
"And what will make us?"  
  
He let go of her then stood as he walked over to where Allura stood.  
  
"Then the princess Allura will be lost to them," he said. "Just hope they get to you soon."  
  
He reached over to the panel and then pressed a button on it. Alysson gasped as the platform they were on, rose and she watched as he took Allura by the arm and they both jumped down. She then turned to the view screen and as the alarms started to sound, she watched as the Blue Lion activated and then launched.  
  
********  
  
"He what?"  
  
"It wasn't him," Alysson stated as Lance freed her arms and helped her to stand. "It was Kelar."  
  
"Kelar?" Lance asked. "Isn't he dead?"  
  
"Apparently not," she said as she rubbed her wrists. "He's tricking us into going to Lysia."  
  
"Got it!" Hunk yelled as he brought up the view screen. "I knew that we would need these."  
  
Lance and Alysson turned to the view screen and they watched as it scrolled through several star maps and then centered on one where a blip was being tracked.  
  
"What is it?" Alysson asked.  
  
"Tracking device I just installed on the lion ships," Hunk stated. "Our previous devices were only short range. This is a new long range device."  
  
"How far can it track?" Lance asked.  
  
"As long as we have Alliance satellites in the vicinity, it'll be tracked."  
  
"Let's just hope that this Lysia is near an Alliance planet," Lance stated.  
  
The door to the control room slid open as Anala slowly helped Keith to where they stood. Lance turned to them and slowly stepped down from where he was.  
  
"Hey, I don't think you're up to doing this."  
  
"Did he take Allura?" he asked.  
  
Lance could only nod. "Hunk was able to track Blue Lion's flight path," he started. "The long range tracking system is working fully."  
  
"He wants us to follow him," Keith said as he painfully walked up to the control panel. "He wants us to find this Lysia."  
  
"He wants us all to follow," Alysson stated as she looked to him.  
  
Keith slowly nodded. "We have to see where he goes."  
  
"Keith, you're in no condition to go anywhere," Lance stated.  
  
"He is the reason why I'm in pain," he said as he looked to his friend. "If I don't go, I don't know what is going to happen to me."  
  
"But how is that possible?" Hunk asked.  
  
"It's a very strong spell," Xue stated as he stepped forward. "As a payback for helping the Queen Anala take her rightful place as leader of Vallis."  
  
"It's a long story, Hunk, one that I don't have time to tell," Keith stated. "Where is Pidge?"  
  
"He's following up on the last readings from Blue Lion," Hunk stated.  
  
"Go on and join him, then ready yourselves, we will be leaving for Lysia within the hour."  
  
"Sure thing, Cap!" Hunk stated.  
  
Anala watched as Hunk left the control room then gasped as she rushed forward to catch Keith before he fell to the ground. She gently eased him into the chair that fronted the control panel and in doing so, felt his foreheard.  
  
"You're burning up," she stated. "Lance is right, you won't be able to make this trip without killing yourself."  
  
"If I don't make this trip, I will be killing myself," he said.  
  
"Anala, if you will let me, there is something I may be able to do to ease his pain," Xue said as he stepped forward. "It's not going to be permanent solution, but something that can keep his fever down."  
  
"Anything at this point in time will have to do," Alysson stated.  
  
"Then I must be alone with him," he stated.  
  
"Sure, we can also get ready in the mean time," Lance stated. "Anala, Alysson, we have extra clothes here that you may want to change into."  
  
"I'll be sure to let Brendt know that we are going to be heading to Lysia," Alysson said with a nod. "Xue, please let us know as soon as you are done."  
  
"I will, milady," he said.  
  
The four then slowly cleared the control room as Xue came to stand before Keith. He then kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Xue, what is happening to me?"  
  
"As it seems, Kelar has taken over the usage of a unique gift you acquired after going through the Nilan," he stated. "And the reason why you never knew about it."  
  
"Why he looks like me now?"  
  
Xue slowly nodded. "But, in order for him to remain in that form for longer periods, he has forced you to complete the K'Chau as well."  
  
"The Elders?"  
  
He nodded again. "Brendt has no idea what side effects are happening to you because of it, but I think Kelar wants to see if he can push you to the final stage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you are able to complete the final stage, then there will be no stopping him."  
  
"But how can I stop him?"  
  
"Turn the power against him," he said simply. "It IS your power."  
  
"How am I to do that? I don't even know what power he is seeking."  
  
"True power comes from within," he said as he raised his arms. "Kelar doesn 't understand that, which is why he failed the first time, and suffered the consequences of the abuse of that power."  
  
"From within?"  
  
Xue nodded. "Where we all draw our inner strength from," he said.  
  
"And what about you?" Keith asked. "What if….what if my real father is on Lysia?"  
  
Xue met his gaze. "We will deal with that when the time comes," he answered. "However, it does not change my feelings toward Alysson. Now, take a deep breath, and close your eyes."  
  
Keith nodded as he did as he was told, and leaned back in his chair as a feeling of peace settled over him.  
  
**********  
  
Allura let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. She then closed them again, her vision was blurred. She raised her hand to her head as she slowly pushed herself up, finding that she was lying in a bed.  
  
She could barely remember what had happened. She breathed in deeply again as she tried to see through the darkness of the room.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
She looked up and watched as a dark form approached her. Then the person lighted a small candle and she shielded her eyes at the sudden light it emitted. She then let out her breath as she stared up at him.  
  
"Keith?" she asked. "What happened? Why does my head feel so sore?"  
  
He placed the candle down on the table near the bed and seated himself on the edge of her bed. He reached toward, grabbing her hand before she touched the bandage that covered her right temple.  
  
"No, don't touch," he said. "You'll make it bleed more if you touch it."  
  
"Touch what?"  
  
"You hit your head rather hard," he stated as he met her gaze. "Dr. Gorma was adamant that you get some rest."  
  
"Hit my head?" she asked as she blinked. She then felt herself grow a bit dizzy, then closed her eyes. She could feel herself almost fall back, but two hands grabbed ahold of her own to pull her back up.  
  
"Come on, you remember?" he asked as he held her steady.  
  
Allura swallowed hard as she struggled to open her eyes again.  
  
"The birthday party," she said.  
  
"Yes, you remember," he said. "You were running around with the cake."  
  
"The kids?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But you missed a step."  
  
"I remember dropping it," she said. She then furrowed her brows as she tried to remember. "Chocolate frosting."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, you got frosting all over your face," he said.  
  
"But how did we-?"  
  
"I took you back as soon as it happened," he said.  
  
"Took me back?" she asked.  
  
"I brought you back to the castle, and Gorma patched you right up," he said. "You've been sleeping for most of the afternoon."  
  
"What time is it now?" she asked.  
  
"Late," he answered.  
  
She felt her vision clear a little and she looked around. She saw that it was her room, which did not quell her confusion as to the strange dream she had prior to waking.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I had a strange dream…"  
  
"Of?"  
  
She shook her head to shake the dizziness she felt as she met his gaze. "That we were flying in my lion," she said. "And before that, I saw an angel."  
  
"An angel?" he asked.  
  
"I can't remember all of it," she said. "Just that he was lying in the middle of this path…..he…he had these beautiful silvery white wings….almost like the feather I found…"  
  
"A he?" he asked. "I thought angels were only female……."  
  
"It was almost if it were real," she said. She then looked around again before turning to meet his gaze one more time. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Gorma wanted me to watch over you until you woke or until you slipped into a more undisturbed sleep," he said. "You had me worried there for a moment."  
  
"You know I've been through worst than a head bump," she said. "Nothing that wont hurt my pride a bit more."  
  
"But when you blanked out, I knew it was serious."  
  
"It was an accident," she stated. "I shouldn't have ran with the cake."  
  
She felt him release one of her arms and place a hand to the side of her face.  
  
"I shouldn't have given you the cake in the first place," he said with a smile.  
  
"But I love chocolate," she said in answer.  
  
"You still have some on you," he said as she felt him wipe something from under her left ear.  
  
"I'll be probably washing frosting off of me for the next day," she said with a smile. "Nanny is going to have my head for going to bed without washing first."  
  
"Nanny is not going to care," he said as he wiped something from her neck.  
  
She watched as he stared at the dark thick frosting covered his two fingers and he smiled as he met her gaze. He then licked one of his fingers and smiled. "Nothing like home made chocolate," he stated. He then held his hand out to her. "One last sinful taste?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm already paying for it," she said.  
  
"One last taste, and you can do your paying tomorrow."  
  
She hesitantly nodded as he let her lick his finger. A little of the frosting landed on her lips, and before she licked it, he held her by her chin and shook his head.  
  
"Chocolate is a sweet delight," he said as his face neared hers. "But I think it would be sweeter if it were to be licked from the lips of a princess."  
  
She breathed in deeply as she felt herself be taken into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes as she responded to him fully. 


	11. Destiny Chapter 11

Destiny: Chapter 11 Destiny  
Ch. 11/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: "Voltron, Defender of the Universe", "Voltron 3D", and its characters are ©1984 & ©2000 World Events Productions, Ltd. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Baron Akryl stood as the doors to his throne room opened. He slowly stepped away from his throne as several of his guards met with the individual who entered.  
  
"It's been too long, Akryl," the man said as his guards escorted him to where he was standing. "I see that my help in getting you that throne has not gone to waste."  
  
The baron stared at the young man who stood in front of him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you talking about?" he asked. "And give me a reason as to why I shouldn't have you arrested for barging in here without my permission."  
  
The young man laughed. "Surely you can't forget me, Akryl," he said. "I told you I'd be back."  
  
Akryl's eyes then widened as he quickly signaled for his guards to move away.  
  
"It can't be!" he nearly exclaimed. "You were rumored to be…"  
  
"Dead?" the young man asked and with a laugh he stepped up to the Baron. "There is a lot you do not know about me."  
  
"Kelar…what are you doing here?" the Baron finally asked.  
  
"It's come to my attention that you need serious help to take care of a problem here," he said. "And I've come here on personal business as well."  
  
"The rebels are a small force that we haven't had much trouble with," Akryl stated. "We've practically gathered all your clones together…."  
  
"Save for one?"  
  
Akryl slowly nodded. "We are trying to locate his whereabouts."  
  
Kelar nodded. "Once you find where he is, I want him to be brought to me."  
  
"And where will you be?"  
  
"My laboratory," he said. "I've been there for the last day, recovering."  
  
"I see," Akryl stated. "Is there anything you need in the mean time?"  
  
Kelar smiled. "Actually, I need some accommodations for a guest of mines."  
  
"Guest?"  
  
"Namely a princess…"  
  
**********  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Alysson met the concerned gaze of her son as they stood in a small conference room. Xue and Anala stood on the side, not wanting to get into the already heated argument.  
  
"I know the risks that are involved if I do go," Alysson stated as she turned from him. "I have to go."  
  
"If this is a trap, Kelar is in a position to make sure that none of return," he stated. "Vallis can't risk having the both of you there."  
  
"Then you should not be letting Anala go!"  
  
"Mother!" Anala exclaimed. "You know that I have to go!"  
  
Ignoring Anala's outburst, she turned to her son again.  
  
"I have fought Kelar for most of my life, I know what he is capable of and how his mind works," she said calmly. "If you plan on rescuing Allura, then you have to let me go with you. I know of this laboratory, since he spoke of it a few times before. I never knew that he was referring to one that he had setup elsewhere. He plans his buildings almost the same, and I'm sure that it'll be set up the same way as it was on Vallis."  
  
"You can give all that you know to Hunk and Pidge," Keith said. "I won't have you risk yourself just to get another chance to avenge yourself. And whatever you do, you know that you can't bring our father back."  
  
Alysson looked at him in surprise. "But you saw the video…"  
  
"And I don't even trust it 100% completely," he said. "It could be another trick to get you to go to Lysia."  
  
"But what if he is alive? I have to know."  
  
"He's dead!" Keith snapped as he took his mother by her arms. "You of all people should know that we can't trust what Kelar does." He then let out his breath as he looked her in the eyes. "I know how much this is hurting you, but see it from my perspective. We can't be sure of who that man was, but until we can confirm that, you are safer here on Arus. Kelar is out to take his revenge on what we did to him, and he is using whatever talents he has gotten through me to achieve it. I need you here."  
  
Tears flooded her eyes. "I need to know," she said. "I need to see him alive."  
  
Keith could only take her into his arms and hold her tight against him as she cried. He then looked up to meet Anala's gaze then slowly he faced Xue' s. Before he could say anything, the strange immortal left quietly. Anala could only shrug, but she quickly followed after him.  
  
**********  
  
"These are the plans," Hunk stated as he placed a piece of paper down before them. "Lady Alysson has been able to give me a possible route through the building."  
  
He then took a small wax pencil and circled a small room.  
  
"This is where she believes that Kelar will keep Allura," Hunk stated. "As you can see there is a small passage way that leads the laboratory to the main palace. So in case she is not here, its safe to assume that she will be carried off toward the palace should he detect an attack by us."  
  
Keith looked over the schematics "Judging by these plans, Kelar can have this place wired for a trap easily," he said. "Is there a way we can get inside without going through the traditional route?"  
  
"I've been studying the plans as well as the information given on the surrounding area," Hunk said. "Seems that the palace as well as the lab is built on rock harder than granite, so doing an underground approach is out of the question."  
  
"Keith, our best bet is to locate that man who was on the video disc," Lance stated. "But how do we get there discreetly enough, locate this man, and figure out what to do when we do find him?"  
  
"I can help you."  
  
The group looked up and watched as Xue walked into the room. He came up to the table they were all around and looked over the plans.  
  
"I'll be able to help you to locate him."  
  
"How?" Hunk asked.  
  
"It is no conincidence that he looks like me," he stated. "Actually, the other way around. If he is real, I'll be able to sense where he is and lead you to where he is."  
  
"You have to stay here," Anala stated as she walked up to him. "Mother needs you."  
  
"Brendt will remain behind," he said. "He can look after your mother until I return."  
  
"But didn't Kelar want the both of you there?" Lance asked.  
  
Xue met his gaze. "We will give him what he wants," he said. "But not necessarily everything he wants."  
  
"I can only ask that you reconsider," Keith stated. "It'll be dangerous."  
  
"If it means to Alysson in finding this man, then I must do as she wishes," he stated. "That's the only that matters."  
  
*********  
  
Allura struggled against the bonds that held her hands together, but the rope just dug deeper into her skin.  
  
"The more you fight against the bonds, the tighter they become."  
  
She looked up toward the door of the room and saw the familiar figure standing there. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"On Lysia," he stated as he neared her.  
  
She could only stare at him as he kneeled before her and looked at her hands.  
  
"I trust now that you wont be considering in attempting to escape," he said as he worked on the rope that held her hands together. "I have the key to your lion and it is being guarded by several of Akryl's guards."  
  
"Looks like I have no choice in this matter," she said as he freed her hands. She then rubbed her wrists as he stood and walked away from her. "Who are you?"  
  
Before he answered her, he poured her a cup of water and brought it over to her. She accepted it, and took a lengthy drink from the cup before meeting his gaze again.  
  
"There has been a lot that has been kept from you, princess," he stated. "Or shall I say, taken from you."  
  
"Taken?"  
  
He smiled. "Do you even know of your captain's true origin?" he asked. "Or was the memory taken away from you as well?"  
  
"My memory?" she asked.  
  
"You are familiar with what Lady Alysson and Queen Anala have gone through, are you not?"  
  
Allura slowly nodded.  
  
"Then the name Kelar should not be unfamiliar to you."  
  
"He is dead."  
  
He smiled. "On the contrary, I'm very much alive, as you can see."  
  
"How can that be?" she asked. "And how…."  
  
He placed a finger to her lips. "I'm in no mood to go into a long explanation, so I shall keep it short for you," he said as he stood. "Your captain is Vallusian, his mother is the one and only Lady Alysson, his sister, Queen Anala. He was born on Earth, when his mother escaped there and grew up not knowing of his true heritage."  
  
Allura could only stare at him, but somehow what he was telling her, seemed familiar.  
  
"And to make a short story even shorter, you along with your Voltron Force flew to Vallis to remove me from my place and I ended up dead," he said. "Anala took her place as Queen and my soul was destined to wander what would be considered hell, were it not for a special gift of mines, I would not have been able to come back."  
  
"Then how do you explain why you look like him?"  
  
He smiled as he grabbed her arm and pushed back her sleeve. He slowly traced the light markings on her wrist.  
  
"Vallusians are a very strange race, and I'm sure you've seen our gifts up front," he stated. "I look like your captain, because I forced him to go through the developmental stages so I could take over his gifts."  
  
"Take them over?"  
  
"The longer I remain apart of his identity, in this form, the stronger my own powers become," he said. "And when he reaches the third stage, I shall destroy him."  
  
"Third stage?"  
  
"To become a God, my dear," he said. "A right that was taken away from me. My destiny."  
  
"You're mad," she stated. "What good will it do you? You will never get away with all of this."  
  
"Your Voltron Force shall be planning to find a way of getting you back," he said. "And they will bring along Lady Alysson and Anala per my request. Once both of them are out of the way, and I take care of your captain, I will take his place as the next rightful heir to Vallis."  
  
"You are more than mad, you're god damned insane," she said.  
  
"I'd reserve judgment if I were you, princess," he said as he came to kneel before her again. "As I remember it, you were more than willing to share yourself with me."  
  
"Funny, the way Brendt described it to me, you were controlling everything I did anyway," she said.  
  
"But he did not say that the Right of Nilan only augments the feelings you already hold, my dear," he stated. He then laughed to himself. "And I can say that you were not inhibited in your expression of those feelings."  
  
"And why did I go through it, seeing that it can be only experienced by a Vallusian?"  
  
"I forced you to go through it," he said as he grabbed her by her arms. "What will a king be without a queen to share a kingdom with?"  
  
"You are crazy…"  
  
"You seem to love to think that of me," he said. "But I'm sure soon, you will change your mind."  
  
"My mind is the last thing you will ever change," she stated. "My friends will defeat you. And this time for good."  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for, princess," he stated as he stood again and walked away from her. "They have a habit of not coming true."  
  
She then watched as he left the room, the door closing behind him. 


	12. Destiny Chapter 12

Destiny: Chapter 12  
  
Destiny  
Ch. 12/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: Voltron, Defender of the Universe, Voltron 3D, and its characters are copyright © 1984 & copyright © 2000 by World Events Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Website: http://www.arus.org/  
  
"Xue!"  
  
Xue turned to Anala as she approached him in the hallway. It was now time for them to leave, to head toward this Planet Lysia, in a part of the galaxy they had no familiarity with. Anala knew that this was important to all of them. To find out what happened to her people, to rescue llura…and maybe to answer some questions concerning her father.  
  
Those same questions she knew that were haunting the man who stood before her now.  
  
"We need to speak," she said.  
  
"We do not have time to talk, my queen," he said as he started down the hall again. "As you know, we are all ready to leave."  
  
"You've been avoiding me since that blow up with my mother," she said as she grabbed his arm and stopped him where he stood. "You have to speak to her."  
  
"Alysson is in a very distraught mood, and I am the last person that needs to talk to her at this moment."  
  
"SHE LOVES you god damnit!" she nearly yelled as he started to walk offagain. "Does that even matter to you?"  
  
He stopped suddenly then slowly turned to her.  
  
"She loves the man whom I represent," he stated. "She will always love him and there is nothing that I can do that will change that."  
  
"Of all people that I know, Xue, you'd be the last person I'd figure who'd be afraid of falling in love…"  
  
Without answering, he turned and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Allura looked up when the door to the room she was in opened. She got to her feet as a young woman entered. She met her gaze then averted when she carried in a small bundle of clothes.  
  
"Master Kelar has asked that these clothes be given to you," she stated. "And when you are done changing, I am to escort you to the main palace."  
  
"Main palace?"  
  
"The Baron has requested your and my master's presence at dinner," shestated. "You'll find all that you need here."  
  
"Baron…Baron Akryl?" Allura asked.  
  
"Yes," she stated. "Please…"  
  
She slowly stepped away then motioned to the bundle she had placed down on the table next to her. She then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her as she left.  
  
Allura could only walk over the table and stared at the bundle of clothes. She let out a sigh knowing that she had no idea where she was, or how she got there, and just to do as she was asked until she could figure out what to do.  
  
She only prayed that her friends would come soon.  
  
"Why are men so damn selfish!?"  
  
Lance turned in his chair as he watched as Anala sat in her seat, with a disgruntled expression. They were already an hour into their flight toward Lysia, and Anala opted to ride with Lance in his lion. For the better half of their time, she was having an argument with the pilot of Red Lion.  
  
"What can you do?" Lance asked as he turned back to the screen before him. "I mean look at it from his point of view."  
  
"I think its stupid," she said.  
  
"I'm not siding with him," Lance stated. "But I can see why he wants to distance himself from your mother right now."  
  
"Damn that Kelar," she muttered.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight," he said as he flipped on his auto pilot and turned to her. "How did your mother find out that your father was dead all those years ago?"  
  
"When she returned home, she found him and the nursemaid slain," she said. "She immediately informed Galaxy Garison of the murders, put Keith into the care of our Uncle and headed straight back to Vallis."  
  
"But if she saw the bodies, and saw that Galaxy Garison take care of everything, how can he be alive on a planet in an unknown part of the system?"  
  
She met his gaze. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, that is the problem that I'm trying to figure out," he said.  
  
She turned away from him for a bit, as she thought about it herself. Her mother knew he was dead. She knew that her father was gone. She then remembered something that she had overheard years ago, when she was snooping around one of Kelar's labs when she was a child.  
  
"No, it can't be," she muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It never worked."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That bastard, he actually did it" she said. "He's a clone."  
  
"Clone?" Lance asked.  
  
She nodded as she met his gaze. "Can you raise Keith?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to talk to Xue."  
  
"After all of this?" he asked.  
  
"He's the only one that fully knows all of what Kelar did," she said.  
  
"But if cloning was something that Kelar did, then wouldn't he have told us?" he asked.  
  
"The technology for us to clone was impossible," she said, "but Kelar was considering in developing it for another type of – resource – to sell to his buyers. Breed your own line of soldiers."  
  
"Damn, that is crazy," he said. "But if this guy…Alex is a clone, then how was he able to clone him?"  
  
"Before I was born, even before Kelar took over Vallis, there was a strange blood disease that affected my people," she explained. "The doctors were collecting blood samples from all over the galaxy, to try and find a cure. The sampling continued well into Kelar's rule, until a cure was found.  
  
"It wouldn't be strange if the assassin he sent to find my mother collected some samples of blood," she finished.  
  
"And the name Alex?"  
  
"Coincidence maybe?" she asked. "Or whoever the Assassin was told him Kelar. I don't know."  
  
"But even the technology for cloning on Earth was at its most, archaeic."  
  
"With Kelar, anything becomes possible," she said.  
  
"Well, let's see how much Kelar was able to develop," Lance said as he opened up a channel to Black Lion.  
  
Allura stared up at the huge painting that was on the wall before her. She figured that it must be the portrait of the many who came before this Baron Akryl. She stared into the eyes of the woman, who was immortalized in the painting and quietly thought to herself if she'd approve of what Akryl was responsible for.  
  
"That is the portrait of the Lady Nera."  
  
Allura turned around and watched as an older man entered the room she was in. She watched as he rounded the small table and came to stand near her in front of the portrait.  
  
"She was our first ruler here on Lysia," he stated. "Nearly 1000 years ago."  
  
"Was she the last woman to be ruler?"  
  
He turned to her and then smiled . "Actually, there were many more to follow after her," he stated. "Are you the first to rule your planet, princess?"  
  
"Actually, I'm the fifth," she answered.  
  
"Kelar is waiting for us in the dining room," he said as he turned to her and offered his arm to her. "I would love to escort you there."  
  
Allura looked at his offered arm but met his gaze.  
  
"I would think you'd understand that I do not wish to be here, Baron," she said as she started pass him. "And that I will do everything in my power to be sure that I leave."  
  
"Kelar has great power here," the Baron said as he turned to her. "Even I don't have the command he holds over Lysia."  
  
"You're the rightful heir to Lysia, yet you cannot even control your own people?" she asked.  
  
"The army that guards my planet, princess, all belong to Kelar," he simply stated. "The soldiers are all of his creation; he developed his science here so he could use it elsewhere."  
  
She turned to him. "The soldiers?" she asked. "You mean they are not your people?"  
  
"The soldiers were all created in the laboratory adjacent to this palace," he stated. "Science I myself have never seen before."  
  
Allura met his gaze one last time. "Exactly what do you mean by created?"  
  
The Baron smiled as he offered his arm to her again, and this time she accepted it graciously.  
  
"I believe he called it cloning…"  
  
"Pidge, did you get all of that?"  
  
"Yeah, Im still trying to digest all of it," the young member said as he stared at the viewscreen before him. "Xue, exactly how was Kelar able to replicate the process of cloning? All attempts on Earth to do that were always met with disasterours results."  
  
"I don't know," Xue stated. "When Kelar started this, he had moved all of his operations off of Vallis to Lysia. Exactly what he does is unknown to me."  
  
"So what do you think?" Lance asked as he appeared in Pidge's viewscreen.  
  
"Do we stand a chance against Kelar's army?"  
  
"It's hard to say, but I would advise against a full frontal assault until I figure out how he was able to do it," he said. "And the only way to do that…"  
  
"Is find one of these clones," Xue stated.  
  
"Well, we'll have to decide that quick," Keith interrupted. "We land in 5 minutes."  
  
Allura was quick to remove the dress she wore and slip into her own clothes. As much as she admired the work that went into the dress, what it represented to her had made her feel uncomfortable to wear it longer than she had to.  
  
She then fell onto her bed as she closed her eyes as she mulled over the thoughts in her head and what she had learned from the Baron over dinner. Much to her delight, she saw that it irritated Kelar that she was giving Akryl her attention that to him. It only made her smile knowing that she had somehow unnerved him.  
  
She knew that the whole situation had her confused, and the biggest confusion for her as it was, was how Kelar could look like Keith and how was Keith involved in all of this. She had the oddest feeling that she knew the answer, but could not place her finger on it. And the more she thought about it, the more it unnerved her. 


	13. Destiny Chapter 13

Destiny: Ch. 13/?  
  
Destiny  
Ch. 13/?  
  
By Arus  
  
Disclaimer: Voltron, Defender of the Universe, Voltron 3D, and its characters are copyright © 1984 & copyright © 2000 by World Events Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Original characters and storyline are property of the author, please do not use, reproduce, or repost without permission.  
  
Website: http://www.arus.org  
  
"We will rest here," Xue stated as he looked around.  
  
"Are you sure you will be able to find this Alex guy?" Lance asked as he came to stand near him.  
  
"I can sense his presence," he said. "It has grown stronger since we landed."  
  
"Question is, if we can locate this Alex, before its too late." Keith said as he turned to Xue.  
  
He then fell silent and the entire group turned to him with expressions that matched his own.  
  
Keith felt the familiar steel hardness of a muzzle of a laser rifle in the small of his back.  
  
"Well, whoever it is you're looking for will have to wait," the voice behind him said. "Now turn around slowly and tell your friends to drop any weapons they have."  
  
Keith slowly nodded as he reached for the laser on his hip and then dropped it to the ground. His friends did the same as he slowly turned around.  
  
The man who had him at gun point slowly stepped back, thought he was clothed in a dark cloak. A young woman then appeared from behind him, also aiming a gun toward them.  
  
"Now's tells us who you are and give us a reason as to why we shouldn't waste you right now?"  
  
"We are not your enemies," Keith started.  
  
"You wear strange uniforms, and anyone who wear uniforms are not to be trusted," the man stated. "You working for the Barron and that bastard Kelar?"  
  
"We are trying to get our princess back from the Barron," Keith started.  
  
"Princess?" the man asked. "You mean that funny Lion ship that landed here last night?"  
  
"Yes," Pidge said as he stepped forward.  
  
The woman was quick to react as she aimed her gun toward him. Keith lowered one of his arms to hold Pidge back.  
  
"Then you've seen the ship that was stolen from us," Keith asked the man.  
  
"Is it one of Kelar's new weapons?"  
  
"We were the ones who defeated Kelar on Vallis," Keith said. He then turned to Anala who stood close to Xue. "She is Queen Anala of Vallis, and she has come here to return her people to Vallis."  
  
"Queen?" the woman asked as she slowly lowered her gun. "Then, are you the daughter of Princess Lyana?"  
  
Anala slowly nodded. "Yes," she said.  
  
"Alex, you have to believe them," she said as she lowered her gun and turned to the man in the cloak.  
  
"Alex?" Keith asked. "You're Alex?"  
  
The man in the cloak slowly lowered the hood down as he also lowered his gun. He then stared at the strange group meeting their surprised gazes.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
Anala nodded as she stepped forward and handed him a small disc. "We received this disc," she said. "You were the one who made this recording?"  
  
"Then that traitorous wench made it to Arus?" he asked. "Are you the Voltron Force?"  
  
"Yes," Anala stated. "You knew she was traitor?"  
  
"We intercepted a transmission originating from Arus," he said. "Anri was the one who received it; when we monitored it, we found that she was the traitor in our faction."  
  
"Well she is no longer a problem for you," Lance stated.  
  
Alex then stared the group over and his gaze came to rest on Xue who had stood silently through this.  
  
"So are you a clone as well?" he asked.  
  
"Clone?" Xue asked.  
  
"Anyone….everyone on Lysia is either a clone or displaced Vallusian," he explained. "Are you a displaced clone?"  
  
"No," Xue stated. "I'm from Vallis as well."  
  
"Then, why do you…"  
  
"Long story," Anala interrupted as she stepped forward. "What did you mean that everyone is either a clone or a displaced Vallusian?"  
  
He turned to her. "The people of this planet are all clones," he said as he shouldered his rifle. "The Lysians died out a millennia ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come, its not safe out here," he said. "We have a base near here. We'll be safe there."  
  
Allura suddenly awoke, breathing hard as she clutched the bedcovers to her chest. She let out her breath as she looked around, seeing that she was still trapped.  
  
She quickly got out of her bed and walked over to the window, hoping that she could get a glimpse of what Lysia was like. It was still dark outside, but she could make out the form of her Blue Lion sitting in the distance.  
  
She seated herself on the ledge of the bay window and stared out of it again.  
  
'Please come soon.' She thought to herself.  
  
"You have to excuse us," Alex stated as he showed them around the small headquarters. "Our numbers have dwindled since Kelar's return to Lysia."  
  
"Have you seen him?" Anala asked.  
  
"No, but the soldiers who guard the Baron are our spied," he stated.  
  
"Can you explain to us about this clone business?" Lance asked.  
  
Alex nodded as he showed them into a small conference room and had them seat around the table there.  
  
"Kelar brought the technology with him when he first came to Lysia," Alex began. "He happened upon this planet by chance, seeking a place where he could explore his new found technology and use it to his advantage. He brought along with him the greatest scientists from Vallis and they created the civilization on this planet. We are all clones."  
  
"But how was he able to perfect that technology?" Pidge asked. "Cloning was an unstable science to begin with."  
  
"He was seeking a way to extend his own life, and he figured that through cloning he could figure out life itself," he said. "But he soon began to give up on that science and he returned to Vallis to take it over."  
  
"And in that process, he was able to develop an entire society?" Pidge asked. "Where did he get the DNA samples to make clones from?"  
  
"All over the galaxy, where he could get them," he stated. "The scientists continued with there cloning until they too decided to return to Vallis; and that's when we started to receive the Vallusians."  
  
"And this Baron?"  
  
"Some dignitary that was booted from a distant planet," Alex went on. "He offered to keep an eye on us, while Kelar went on his rampage on Vallis."  
  
"So everyone here is a clone?" Anala asked again.  
  
"Everyone," he said. "The Vallusians were also being cloned once they arrived. You have seen the twisted experiments they did personally."  
  
"Anri?" Lance asked.  
  
Alex nodded. "That was one of the reasons why Kelar stopped the cloning," he said. "Their manipulation with nature on Vallusians caused them to be born with out their natural born ability to fly."  
  
"All Vallusians?"  
  
"We are no longer Vallusians," the woman who was with Alex started to say. "We belong to Lysia now."  
  
Anala could only nod as she understood what had happened on Lysia.  
  
"You must forgive Elia," Alex said. "She was one of the first to be cloned as well."  
  
"What happened to the Vallusians who were brought here all those years ago?"  
  
"They are here, my queen," Elia stated. "But you will find that they are unwilling to return to Vallis."  
  
"Even if they knew that Kelar is no longer in rule."  
  
"This is their home now; all they've ever known for the last 15 years," she said. "We have fought hard to maintain this much. We don't plan on giving up what we have."  
  
"Has the Baron done anything before Kelar's return to harm your people here?'  
  
"The Baron isn't who we are afraid of, Anala," Alex started to say. "Kelar is the one we all fear."  
  
"The Baron has been somewhat turning to our side of what we belive, but he is still under the watchful eye of Kelar."  
  
Anala slowly nodded as she turned to Xue. "We must help them to defeat Kelar, here, so that they can live in peace here."  
  
"My queen, do you understand that your people do not wish to return to Valis?" he asked.  
  
"Kelar has hurt more lives than one can imagine, Xue," she said. "I will not put myself in a position to cause them more harm."  
  
"We have similar ships to that one by the palace," Keith said as he stood from his seat. "Combined with your efforts, we may be able to bring Kelar's rule over Lysia to an end."  
  
"Can you guarantee that he will no longer plague us, so we can live in peace?" Elia asked.  
  
"His tyranny will end here," Anala stated.  
  
Alex turned to Elia and slowly nodded.  
  
"I will see about notifying the outlying settlements," she stated. "Im sure we can build a big enough army to take the palace by morning."  
  
"In that short amt of time?" Pidge asked.  
  
"You'd be amazed at the things one can do when under siege, young one," she said. "If you will all excuse me."  
  
The group watched as the young girl left the room.  
  
"Pidge, see if you can work with one their tech engineers to see if they have an updated map of the palace we can work with," Keith requested. "Hunk, you will be needing to see what kind of weaposn they have here, and see if any need to be modified for their usage."  
  
"Will do," Hunk and Pidge stated in unison.  
  
"The weapon supply is on the other side of this complex," Alex stated. "The guard outside the door will be more than happy to show you where they are."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Keith nodded giving them the signal to go ahead and carry out their order. Soon, it was only Anala, Xue, Keith and Lance who was left in the conference room.  
  
"So, we now come to the important questions," Alex stated as he rounded the table and came to stare at the strange man who looked like him. "So are you the one whom I was cloned from?"  
  
"Me?" Xue asked. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Alex, but I'm not even human."  
  
"Not human?"  
  
Anala smiled. "He is from an ancient race on Vallis; an immortal being who can take any form he wishes to suit….a masters needs."  
  
"A slave?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Xue is one of the last of his people," Anala continued. "Actually, we do know who you were cloned from."  
  
"Oh?" Alex asked. "  
  
Anala slowly nodded as she stood and slowly pulled out a small locket she wore. She unfastened it from around her neck and handed it to him.  
  
"Long ago, my brother and I lost someone we never had the chance to know," she said. "We thought we would never see him again."  
  
Alex slowly opened the small locket and his eyes widened when he saw the small picture within.  
  
"Our father was murdered by an assassin sent by Kelar all those years ago," she said. "It seems the assassin brought back a sample of our father's DNA, and he used that sample to make you; to create you."  
  
"I see," he said as he closed the locket and handed it back to her. "Please realize that I am neither your father nor a reincarnation of him. I myself am no older than you; we were all born; we all grew up. We may be clones of those of lost loved ones, but we have our own souls."  
  
"We understand that fully," she said. "But do know that no matter who you are, you are related to us; and we intend to help you in every way possible."  
  
"Your mother, was this Lyana?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"She must have been a very brave woman to challenge Kelar," he said. "I am sorry to hear that he took away someone you could have loved. But there is nothing we can do to change the past. Though we can find a way to make sure, he never does it to another living soul again."  
  
"And this time, we hope that this will be last time we have to deal with the likes of him." 


End file.
